Magically Musically Talented
by ColeTheCapricorn
Summary: When the war is over, an ipod is put in a potion mix unexpectedly, and two heads who previously hated each other can't stop the school, or themselves from singing, and dancing. This will be one great last year! Dramione. Rated T for language and song
1. A Restless Night

**A.N./ Hello, and thank you for reading at least the first chapter of Magically Musically Talented! The Nicole am a beginning writer, and this is her first 'published' story. Please feel free to help the Nicole in any way you see fit! With Love!**

**The Nicole does not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, or things… however much the Nicole may want Draco Malfoy and a younger Sirius Black or James Potter she will never have them… *sniff***

**Nor does she own the songs or bands that are used here… The Nicole is merely a fan!**

**Chapter 1**

**Narrator**

_We're going down, down_

_(Down, down)_

_Down, down_

_(Down, down)_

_We're going down, down_

_(Down, down)_

_A loaded Gun complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round_

_(Take aim at myself)_

_And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'_

_(Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_(Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded Gun complex, cock it and pull it_

As Hermione heard the music fade she shook her head, smiling at the music she heard. Her cousin's taste was certainly strange, not many people listen to anything like that in Hogwarts. Her cousin had given her an ipod full of songs from the good old US of A as she so fondly called it. Hermione had only listened to about eight hundred songs and there did not seem to be any end in sight. Looking at the screen, she saw that she was on shuffle with song number seven hundred and eighty-seven of two thousand seven hundred and twelve. 'What did she do? Copy all the songs she could get her hands on? How could she possibly know this many songs?' Hermione thought smiling remembering how happy her cousin had been when she gave Hermione her gift. Hermione had worked hard at finding a spell that would allow her to use this present at school. Quite pleased that it could now work in the magic world as well as the muggle one she never leaves it behind. Added among her small messenger bag that always hung on her shoulder. Wand, notebook, pencil, ipod and she is ready to go.

She found herself looking again to the clock, wishing it would only go a little faster so that tomorrow would come. She knew that if she did not get a good sleep she would be difficult to wake in the morning, but that did not do anything to make her sleep. See Hermione was the kind of person that if something exciting was going to happen the next day she could not sleep. Who could? Really? It was the most exciting time in her mind, well not including exams of coarse. This was even her last year! She was going back to be Head Girl, a very honorable position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Quietly the little excited bookworm pulled out her favorite books, and grabbed a flashlight so that she could read for a while, 'hopefully' making sleep become easier. Hogwarts, A History was more of a textbook then a little worn paperback romance most of her friends favored, but she had no preference for those… or at least not a huge one anyway.

The song in her ears now changed to a softer one, opening with a guitar and bass… one she actually remembered from when she was younger. Her parents had loved this song when she still had them, before she had made them 'forget' her. She had to send them away a while ago to save them from a dangerous person called Voldemort. He was gone now, but he'd only been defeated a month ago, and the attacks on muggles were only just settling after his army went on a rampage for their fallen leader. Most had been round up, thankfully, and most of the world was now at peace, but Hermione still had not gotten her parents back.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven than I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As the song faded she looked down at the unopened book on her lap and didn't feel anything… she just remembered how her parents would sit around the living room playing this song and smile as they both sang the words, however off key for her father, and soft but true from he mother. While she sat between them, humming what she did know, while reading or watching TV with her cousins. She put the book away and slid the flash light back under her pillow.

She looked around her shared room in the Weasley house and felt sad that she could be in her own house with her parents there to share in her excitement. Looking over at Ginny, who was dear to her like a sister she knew that this place was a home to her, but it just was not the one she wanted…

She closed her eyes and an odd half dream started to bubble up as she continued to listen to the song… Hogwarts students, coming around, running up and down the corridors… No, dancing up and down the corridors, singing this song. Acting as though they just wanted whoever they were with to love them. Out of all the people there, she saw a flash of blonde hair again that was wrong, not just any blonde-haired… Platinum blonde over grey, blue eyes… the face that the eyes belonged to smiled at her. Why was Draco Malfoy singing to her that he did not want anyone to know him quite as she did?

The whistle from the train was near deafening as Hermione stepped up to the door. She absently placed a hand over her ear before dragging her heavy trunk up the steps of the train and into the compartment that she saw Harry and Ron dragging their trunks into. Looking in she saw that Ron and Harry were both trying to shove Harry's over sized trunk up onto the rack above a seat, both grunting and swearing as they finally got it up there.

"One down" Harry said letting out an exasperated breath.

"Now mine… Should we do yours too, 'Mione?" Ron asked his hands on his hips as he looked at her.

"Please" she said smiling, she had no idea how she would have even attempted putting such a heavy case up there if it was not for her two best friends. If she were to really choose she would have probably left it in the hallway and let everyone else sort it out on his or her own… No that is not true; she would drag it in here instead of get in trouble with a prefect or the other head. Well, yeah that sounded more like her.

"I'm going to head to the prefects cabin, and see who I will be leading this year" Hermione said, she tried to sound blasé about the whole thing but you could see how she was looking at the door like she was going to run and know that she was over the moon excited. Harry shared a knowing glace with Ron before nodding at Hermione.

"Go on Hermione, we've got this!" Ron said starting to lift her trunk as she turned out of the compartment the door had only just shut when she heard a loud thud that was followed by Hedwig's calls of unhappiness. Hermione gathered that the sound had either been the trunk hitting the ground or the trunk hitting Ron. Peeking back in she saw that it had actually been Harry trying to pick up Ron's trunk and having it crash into hers as they both tried to fit it into the same space. Observing that her friends, and possessions, were indeed safe she stepped back and closed the door again. Straightening her shoulders she looked ahead and let out a small breath she was not aware she was holding. Her hand rested on the top of her bag and her thumb went around holding the strap there. Feeling reassured that everything was going as it should she started forward until she reached the door that held the prefects and possibly the other head just behind it.

"Time to start the year" Hermione said smiling as she felt the train kick into gear under her feet.

**A.N./Ok, so this is the Nicole's first story! The Nicole sorry that the first chappy is like this… to be honest the Nicole thinks she might tear it down and start over already…**

**But here we go! Where no little Capricorn has come before! Well that's probably not true but that's what already typed! Please tell the Nicole what she's doing wrong/right/anything?**

**The songs used so far were:**

**Sugar We're Going Down – Fall Out Boy**

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**


	2. Something They Should Have Seen Coming

**A.N. / One magical day a Nicole got a single wish. And that Nicole wished that she could own the Harry Potter plot, characters, and stuff that were involved in it. But then the Nicole woke up and found that she had been sleeping in Biology again and that she had only muttered the words Harry and stuff together… Making for an awkward silence when the teacher finally woke the Nicole. **

**Chapter 2**

**Hermione**

How could I not have seen this coming? Honestly? Dumbledore is twisted enough to think that this would be the perfect match. Giving him power over students, and letting him run the only other students that can have power, not a great idea. Again… How did I not see this? I mean Harry didn't get one, nor did Ron, or any of their friends. I hadn't heard from my friends in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw that they had known who was going to be Head Boy. But Draco Malfoy?

I had just opened the door to the prefects' cabin when he had decided to… do something. Either way he ran into me as soon as I opened the door, his hand reaching for where the handle had once been. I could clearly see his silver eyes cloud with confusion as he leveled his gaze with mine. I expected a sneer or an inappropriate comment to follow shortly after, but instead he sighed and turned back into the cabin.

"I thought that it would be you," he said sighing and falling into a seat that was deeper in the cabin. He leaned his arms onto the table in front of him and laid his chin on them. "I mean who else would Dumbledore choose to be a bossy know-it-all that leads the school?"

"Yes, but I think that's where his logic fell. I can't seem to think of one good reason why he'd pick you" I replied rolling my eyes as I slid into the opposite side of the long table and setting down my bag next to me.

We haven't said a word since, both of us staying respectively quiet as we waited for the other prefects to settle and get down to our compartment. The room I am now in is about the size of two and a half normal compartments put together long ways, leaving plenty of room for the windows. Mostly people had to sit along the wall with the windows facing a long table, with only enough room for one or two people to sit at the ends, which is usually where the Heads were located. I remember how I always paused at the ends as I slid into my place along the other wall, and how I wished I could become a Head and lead the school, but now that I was here I was beginning to reconsider.

Knowing Hogwarts, A History well enough to probably recite larger sections off the top of my head I knew that the Heads had their own common room and accommodations. This means I would be spending my last year at Hogwarts with this cruel guy in front of me, and have to work with him. Dumbledore must have some reason for this, or maybe Ron did have some sense when he said that Dumbledore has finally lost it now that the war was over…

I feel like I've been ripped out of my thoughts as the door opens, and in comes Luna Lovegood, wow what a good analogy for her.

"Hello Hermione, hello Draco" she said as she walked forward with her eyes just visible behind the newest Quibbler she had in one hand, her other hand rested on the handle to the door absently.

"Hello Luna" I said smiling slightly as I saw another prefect stand behind the odd blonde girl. "I think that you have someone waiting behind you," I said lightly, not trying to rude.

"I took care of the blibbering humdinger that was following me before I came here though," Luna said turning her head to look behind her. "Ah, Terence, hello" she said nodding before coming into the room. I stood to let them both slide into their seats behind the table, and noticed how Luna had actually gotten small green and blue lemons to hang to her ears, not as earrings but more as clips. Terence seemed oblivious, as he slid in after her, keeping his eyes instead on the table. This would be his first time being a Prefect, and he was representing Hufflepuff, so he could be shy to taking action. I may have to keep an eye on him, in fact this is the kind of thing Heads would usually be talking about, but then that's probably not going to happen. I sigh lightly as the door opens again. Blaise Zambini is the one who has opened it with three girls behind him, he turns as he first steps in and quietly turns around and tells him that he has important business to attend to and that he can talk to them later. I can see all the girls practically swoon as he smiles a them before closing the door.

"Do you really have any intention of talking to them later?" Draco asked, looking at the dark skinned boy. This is the first sign of life he's shown since I first entered the room myself.

"Maybe the red head with the green shirt, you have to love a girl with hair all the way down her back" Blaise responded smiling wolfishly at Draco who stood to let Blaise in.

"That is a matter of opinion, and a bad one at that" Teresa said standing at the door. How does she do that? I really have always wondered. I didn't hear the door open or close like it is now, nor did I see any movement from that side of the room and yet here Teresa stands, living proof that the world still has a few tricks up its sleeves. She nodded towards me in greeting then to Luna. I stood and she gave me a long look before going behind the table to sit.

My attention, once again, was brought to the door, and in stepped in my best friend Ginny Weasly. "Hello all," she said generally looking around the room. Starting at Malfoy's end she nodded at each person and made eye contact with just about everyone. She then walked over to me and smiled. "I'm so glad you're in charge this year! Who's your other half?" she asked with a mischievous wink, resembling the twins in a way.

"Malfoy is Head boy this year," I say staring at her with a straight face that betrayed nothing to anyone but Ginny.

There was a pause before she answered, "We should have seen that coming," she stated. _This is one of the reasons I am proud that she is like a sister to me_, I think as I nod.

More people came in and sat and talked until we finally had four from each house, not including Malfoy and myself.

"Mum said she'd send Crookshanks with Dumbledore next time he went to the house" Ginny whispered quietly against my ear as she got in after I stood. No, more like she breathed it, she needs to teach me that.

From Ravenclaw there was Luna Lovegood of coarse, Teresa Sold, Zack Tents, and Tim Goldwin. All brilliant but in a far off way, I have no idea if there was a purposeful pattern for that or if they had just been who Dumbledore decided were good enough. I have a feeling it was a mixture of the two, or he just chose everyone based on Ron's suggestion… I need to stop thinking about that. From Slytherin came Blaise Zambini, Alana Thornback, Val Tin, and Samantha Wolffe. I had never met Val nor Samantha but from what I knew of Alana was that she almost didn't belong in Slytherin, at times… she had a bit of a split personality as far as rumors go that became immediately obvious when she came in all kind and sweet and about killed poor Val because he hadn't greeted her when she had said hello. Though Val didn't seem to speak much at all anyway, he hadn't uttered a single syllable at all. Very strange indeed. Those who came from Hufflepuff were Terence Terrell, Weston Forts, Amy Camp, and Sarah Quest. No one I have really gotten to know before so I may or may not be making friends with these people, I have yet to decide. Lastly comes Gryffindor who thankfully has people I know very well, including Ginny Weasly, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, and Kim Prom. I list all of these people at the top of a piece of parchment that has been left here by Professor McGonagall, which fills out names randomly on a schedule.

This is to avoid confusion, and if someone were to not be able to attend that night due to practice or detention or any other event it would automatically select the next best person, by a teacher tapping a similar paper in each of their offices and stating a suggestion.

I stood as I finished getting everyone's name down and explained how the list now worked, telling everyone that it would always be posted in the prefects room at Hogwarts if they weren't sure what night they patrolled or didn't know when they needed to do other duties. Malfoy stood and explained how you asked or told teachers so that the list could be altered and how if you know ahead of time you should tell a few of the other Prefects so they could see if they had a schedule change. I told them where the room was and what the password was for it, and I also gave out four envelopes containing each houses starting passwords. Malfoy told them that they had to find first years and get them up to their dormitories for tonight and possibly down to breakfast tomorrow, he also mentioned that each person will patrol up and down the train a few times before going to find another Prefect to take over, before he dismissed them.

I stood and smiled and nodded at each person who filled past me on their way out, but stayed in the cabin. I looked over to see that Malfoy was doing the same, though he didn't seem to be smiling. I sat back down when everyone had left but us two.

"So what do you think?" he asked as he chose to stay standing.

"About?" I ask back.

"How this year is going to go" he said simply leaning against the wall behind him.

"I think that we can get through it better if we coexist without really…" I start looking for the right word.

"Coexisting?" he said smirking at me. I hate that smirk, I really think I do.

"Exactly," I nod, looking out the window.

"So, only for work huh?" he said pushing off the wall now.

"That would be wise," I say nodding again, I feel like a bobble head.

"I think I agree with you" he said as he headed for the door. I heard the door open as I started rooting around my bag for my ipod. Putting in the ear buds I press play and lean back so that I am now lying across the seat. I wonder how this year is going to really go, as the opening music for Over You by Daughtry comes on. I open my eyes watching tree branches rush by opening to a sky that looked as though it were standing still behind such a busy picture.

**A.N. / Ok so the Nicole got some people reading and a revieweing!!! Thankies MissScorpioMalfoy for the review! Love to hear what people think, ideas they have, or guesses they think they know. ******** Well the Nicole guesses that's the end of this chapter. *Bow* thank you for your patience.**


	3. Friends On A Train

**A.N./ Ok so the Nicole wishes on each star in the sky that she could own Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black, and James Potter but each night the stars either ignore her or laugh because that has yet to happen… Maybe the Nicole needs connections…**

**The Nicole doesn't own the HP series, but she did the plot almost all by herself, with a little input from her besties Mana-chi and Ryn-berry! My muses of sorts… though they probably haven't even looked at this yet… maybe the Nicole should do something about that… **

**Oh and the war just ended towards the middle of the summer, the Nicole hasn't mentioned that but it's kinda implied? So yeah… Just an FYI!**

Chapter 3

Draco

I closed the door, the last thing I saw in the room was Granger leaning back putting two little white things into her ears and closing her eyes before she had lain down completely. I closed the door and wondered why she didn't go running back to her friends as soon as the meeting had ended like all the other people. Maybe they had a fight, and all wised up to how horrid they all are? Probably not but that would brighten my mood considerably, then again just about anything could do that right about now.

I see Blaise duck as a shoe comes sailing out of a compartment not that far from me, he ducks easily and steps out of sight of the compartment, and sees me. He smiles brightly and waves his arms way over his head like I'm hundreds of meters away rather than just a few short steps. He even started jumping up and down until a group of first years opened the door beside him and asked him what he was doing. He just smiled and said that whatever he was doing was contagious, making them close the door quickly. Smiling again he looked at me.

"Dude, you look like you had fun, what was that? Head business or something? Don't tell me she ripped you a new one! You didn't do anything yet!" Blaise said leaning towards me as I walked to him. He was a good guy, but really I don't know why he acts like an inquisitive six year old sometimes. I wonder if it's from that fall he had when he _was_ six… Quidditch was never really his game. Actually flying wasn't… Anyway you put it he was doomed if his feet weren't touching the ground.

"I know I haven't done anything yet, I would have known if I did. I had to read the whole bloody rule book. It was just a peace treaty, until she does something to upset me," I said shrugging it off like I wasn't really thinking about it. When really it was the only think taking up my mind, why do I have to paired with Granger? I can get along with most girls, and they are more than happy to get along with me, but I get the bookworm/goody two shoes girl who hates me guts. I don't really know why we are even enemies anymore, I thought the 'good guys' were supposed to accept anyone who joins their cause, that's how it always is. Apparently that's the only book she hasn't read four times, if at all.

I look over at Blaise who is now scanning the hallway over my shoulder then over his own and held his finger over his lips and walked backwards slowly. He kept looking over his shoulder then forward over mine, when he saw I wasn't following him he squatted slightly and waved in a circle to come closer and then he snapped his fingers a few times smiling like he was trying to tell me to hurry up. Sometimes I think he fell from a lot higher than ten feet in the air, maybe a number of times. I can't keep the smile off my face as I finally begin to follow him, and he starts to walk normally and flings a door aside, what I believed to be randomly. Until I heard a surprised gasp of a girl, who soon laughed at Blaise's 'Spy face'.

"What are you doing?" Pansy laughed. She was leaning against the wall opposite the door her legs crossed on the seat beside her. Her short skirt betrayed nothing as she swung her legs around to sit normally, she also tucked her nail file into her small purse that was beside her. She stood and came over to give me a hug. She held me close and laughed as Blaise wrapped his arms around both of us. I groaned and smiled, as they finally let me go. She grabbed my face between her hands and turned my face left and right. "You need food, like seriously, if you turn out to be lighter than me I will kick your scrawny butt into the middle of the lake…" she said, in other words she's worried about me. In Pansy's house all feelings are expressed this way. Right now she's being motherly, and almost no one gets that about her, they just think she's evil, though I'm not saying she isn't. She's just a strange mixture of the two, in the most sisterly way she could she grabbed my cheek and pulled.

"Ow! I'm still using that! And I have no intention of taking it off, or having it taken off," I try to say rubbing my cheek, I hope that sounded ok, it probably came out as a garbled mess but that's not really the concern right now.

"That's a fact, is it?" she said gently putting me in the seat across from her. She then swung her legs back up beside her, without showing anything thankfully, and went back to doing her nails. "So how was your summer, Draco?"

I looked to Blaise who just smiled at me and mouthed 'Your turn' which probably means he'd already gone through this and had no intention of saving me. That traitor.

"You know, hectic during the final battle," I said.

"You know that I have no interest in talking about that," she said looking at me flexing her hand in a way that made her nails look three times sharper. "Now how are you holding up? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thank you," I said politely leaning back in my seat and looking out the window. I watched the branches rush back, and also observed how the clouds and sky seemed to be at a standstill behind it. I could still see, out of the corner of my eye, that Pansy had turned her head towards Blaise who was sitting on the other end of my seat. Honestly, the act as though I have a pressing problem on my hands. The only problem I have is now long gone, and I need to get over it. I hope my mom's ok….

The trolley passes in the hallway as Blaise tries once again to explain to Pansy how Quidditch works. She seems to be dating someone on some team at Durmstrang, and she wants to praise him if she when she sees him next… but sadly she isn't being taught by a very good source…

"And the umm….. Keeper, he's the person who blocks the rings on the side? Yeah, he can call if he sees some beater about to nail one of the other player people," Blaise said, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Pansy, was listening, while pulling out her make-up to do what she called a touch up. She began applying eyeliner, mascara, blush, some of that stuff that's the same color as her skin, and shadow.

"You know when you 'touch up' and end up looking like that I'm pretty sure clowns everywhere are insulted," I say smiling.

"Got a death wish?" she said as she smoothed her fingertips lightly over one cheek in the mirror before showing me the full effect. It really didn't look all that different that it had ten minutes ago, why did she bother?

"Actually I do believe that I'd like to keep alive for a few more days, you know how it is when the first years run in fear of that big oaf," I say leaning back smiling.

"You just don't like him because you were just as afraid of him and he found you hiding. Admit it, he picked you up and even put you in the boat next to his," Blaise said smiling.

"I was not afraid of him… just his size," I say off-handedly. "And I don't just dislike him because of that; do you remember that bloody hippogriff? That evil little bugger…"

"Of coarse Dracey, how could we forget that unprovoked, untamed, hippogriff named… oh what was it again?" Pansy asked mockingly.

"I do believe that it was… Buckbeak?" Blaise said putting his finger to his temple as if he really couldn't remember.

"And they let such a creature around children?!" Pansy said drawing back, with her hand over her heart. "How outrageous! I do think that we should alert the media! This could revolutionize the way school is taught around here!"

"No, it could affect the world!" Blaise said raising both his hands straight above his head.

"Bravo guys, truly you are a laugh a second here," I say clapping my hands slowly. If clapping could sound sarcastic I think I would be able to pull it off. "Though, I do believe that I will be leaving so that I am dressed by the time we get to school."

I stand up then step onto the seat so that I am eye level with my trunk; I look over and feel a smirk come onto my face as I see Blaise's two duffle bags that he uses. I could practically see the time that he set his trunk on fire last year.

He had been trying to cheer me up, so he said he would set off a Weasly Wizarding Firework off in the girls' dormitory, but when Snape had seen him going towards the dorms with a live firework he started to follow him, leading Blaise to throw it into his trunk to hide it. He had just talked Snape into believing that it wasn't in fact a firework but a toy when his trunk, which he had been sitting on, flew four feet in the air and burst promptly into flames. I pull out my clothes that I had left on top, for this reason and jumped down.

"Haven't found a replacement, have you?" I asked Blaise nodding my head toward the bags.

"No… but that's because the bags look cooler. Like I could pack up and leave any second. Chicks dig that," he said.

"No, it makes you look unreliable, and it's only going to be a hassle in the dorms" Pansy said as she pulled out her clothes from a bag next to her.

"Hey now, don't pick on the drifter, he has a tough life…" Blaise said swinging his arm out wide making them both look out the window. "He must travel the country side and city's with no place to call home, he will one day find a dame that will make him settle. Until then he shall roam free!" He then laid his hands flat against the windows and pretended to get chocked up at the thought. "Roam free…."

"You need a hobby," I said rolling my eyes trying to keep the smile off my face that I felt just under the surface.

"I think it will be raising you, little grump," he said as he touched his finger tip to my nose. He then made a spectical of himself as he tried to jump up onto the seat when the train gave a jerk, causing him instead to miss and land on the ground as if he hadn't moved. "Maybe I could be a magician…"

"You already know real magic, why would you want to entertain muggles with tricks?" Pansy asked, chocking it out between giggles.

"Because who else in the world can mean to jump two feet, do that, and end up in the same spot? A magician!" Blaise said spreading his hands out wide in front of him and making them pull to either side of him. He gave them a big cheesy grin, before becoming distracted with the clothes he was pulling them out. "Uh-oh…" he said.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"I do believe that I have a pink shirt…" he said. "Another… and another… and another," he began working faster throwing clothes all over the place, Pansy shrieked when a pair of pink boxers flew by her, only to have a pair of black briefs fall on her lap. She turned deadly as she snatched it off her lap grabbed one of Blaise's shirts off the ground pushing it into this chest hard and grabbed both of us by the back of our shirts to toss us out. She then slammed the door and said she was changing and that they were no longer welcome anywhere near her.

"So… what do you think happened?" I asked.

"My mother has been trying to… cook and clean lately," Blaise shuttered. "Again… but she only just started two weeks ago… I thought I was safe…" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me slightly," I thought I was free man! Free! I was so close! Now nothing…" he sank to his knees as he inspected the shirt in his hands. "I don't think I know a spell for this…"

"I know I don't so I guess you can just use one of mine…" I say handing him the extra shirt I had snagged before Pansy had attempted to kill us.

"You… are my god! A goddess even!" he said hugging my shirt to him.

"I'm not a chick dude… and I'm not your anything," I said walking only to see the size of the line for the changing rooms.

"You wound me oh wise one," Blaise said covering his heart. Until he saw a group of fourth years all giggling and looking at him. "Excuse me goddess…" he said nodding to me. "Ladies! How are we after such an eventfully brilliant summer?" he asked smiling, walking off towards them.

I feel a smile coming and turn away from the crowd. Instead looking for an empty compartment. I got through to the front of the train without finding one single compartment that wasn't almost filled. I look to the prefects cabin, wondering if anyone was using it already, with my luck no one would answer and it would be filled with girls all trained in karate… would that really be such a bad way to get hurt?

I knock on the door to find no response, maybe they won't hit my face. I opened the door slowly, ready to bolt just in case. Though when I looked in I didn't see anyone there. An empty compartment… if I were Blaise I think I would be having a victory dance.

I take off my black polo shirt with my house's crest on the pocket, and bend down to pull off my tennis shoes. I'm just starting to mess with my pants when I hear someone gasp behind me…

Now I'm facing the door so that means someone is in the room. Now if someone's in the room who gasps at the sight of a guy undressing… it's probably a girl, and she's probably going to be armed. I turn slowly to see a pair of brown eyes looking back at me. They were placed under soft brown hair that seemed to surround her. I think I remember it being bushy when she was younger but it seems to have tamed itself out. She still had those strange white things in her ears, and she was gapping at me. Oh yeah, this isn't going to be good.

This is bad, very very bad.

**A.N. / Thankies people for reading! The Nicole is so happy that people are reading her story; the Nicole hopes to see you later too! The Nicole will make it her goal to lengthen the chappies k? Ummm….. Nothing else to add, now that the main intros are out of the way let's get to the more interesting part of the story shall we? The Nicole thinks we shall! Ummm please review if you have time or if you have anything to add say uhhhh anything else? Nicole will try to update soon, ok? Peace out everyone! **


	4. Starting to Think About

**A.N./ Ok guys! Time for MMT chapter 4! The Nicole is very pleased so far in how many people are reading her first story! Thank you! The Nicole owns nothing, well… besides the plot… a few characters… and possible a chocolate bar… never mind the Nicole's chocolate bar was a lie. The Nicole hopes you are all loving the story and will review to tell her so! The Nicole wishes you all peace, love, and a chocolate bar bigger than your head! Wouldn't that just make any day?**

Chapter 4

Narrator

Draco's hands are on his belt buckle as he stares at Hermione Granger. She appears to have been asleep with two head phones in her ears, and was woken when he had entered. Neither seems to have moved for sometime, and yet each just wants to run from the room in embarrassment. One of Hermione's ear buds fell out onto her lap, expelling a song from it's shining round surface. There was a moment of silence before the words could clearly be heard by the two in the room. Clearly the words drifted.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is please, don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe_

They both seemed to snap into focus as those words filled the compartment. Draco quickly ducked down and pulled on the shirt he had just discarded and grabbed his change of clothes and shoes. He tried to grab them up as they had been, folded and in a pile but they got tangled in his hurry and turned into a bundled mess in his arms, that could only be held awkwardly in front of him.

_You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me_

Hermione turned away and faced the window, and felt her face grow hotter. Had she just been staring at Draco Malfoy? Had she just thought the thought that she had checked out Draco Malfoy?! What was it about Quidditch that made guys do that well toned thing? It's almost not fair, it's the same with Ron and Harry! She had seen them both shirtless when they had swam and when they had been to hot in front of the fire at the Weasley house, and probably a few other times but that wasn't now. Was she seriously babbling?! Brightest witch of her age indeed. Who else would think about Quidditch at a time like this?! _Ok, safe topic… why was I caught in here again…_ _Oh I fell asleep, that was uncharacteristically careless of me._ She had been wondering about why no one was checking on her anymore. She had thought that she had just been going off enough that they didn't become worried anymore. She really wasn't worried but now this song was making her think…

_So, here we are and that's pretty far__  
When you think of where we've been__  
No going back,  
I'm fading out, all that has faded me within  
You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe  
You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me_

_Why is Hermione Granger sitting in here alone? Where are her friends? Why is she listening to such a sad song?_ Draco couldn't figure out this picture before him, but he knew he didn't want to be in it anymore. Draco stood to get out of the room only to drop one of his shoes. As he went to pick it up Hermione turned around to climb out of her seat. She passed him as she walked to the door, and opened it. She left, leaving the door open for him, though he just stood there looking out at the hallway. Was she asleep just now? Why would she sleep here? It's freezing! The window is bloody open for bloody's sake… _I just though 'bloody for bloody's sake,' I'm turning into Uncle Torn,_ Draco thought hitting his forehead with his wrist lightly. 

_She looked kinda cute… all half asleep and unsure…_ Draco went rigid at the thought that just crossed his mind. Was that… him? No couldn't be, must have been in the song! That's it… He couldn't possibly be having thoughts like that about Hermione Granger of all people! Sure she had found something to fix her hair so it didn't swallow small children, and her brown eyes seemed to stand out more, making her look like she was used to looking around rather than into a text book all day. That doesn't mean that she was anywhere near cute!

_And I was hiding 'til you came along__  
And showed me where I belong__  
You found me when no one else was lookin'  
How did you know? How did you know?_

The words still bounced around in Hermione's ear as she walked down the hallway, towards Ron and Harry's compartment. She grabbed the ipod and quickly hit the forward button, changing the now embarrassing song into one she recognized easily. The words started to come to her before the lyrics actually started.

_If there's prize rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation__  
That's ancient history – been there done that  
Who'd ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

The song from that Disney movie she had loved when she was younger, and reading about mythology. Hercules, was what she finally recalled what it was. She thought about how this was strange for it to come on but hummed the rest of the way to her friends' compartment. Where faces turned and smiled at her as she was welcomed into a family like atmosphere. Hands reaching over beside them clearing a space for her among them and shifting and laughing as owls hooted and Harry went on to tell more marvelous stories of the fabulous Marauders and their brilliant map…

Draco stood staring at the open door, for a while. Just wondering what had just happened. Had something been wrong? Should there have been something he'd done? Shouldn't have done? _I wonder if the peace treaty stands, _he thought ideally. _Probably not, then again she didn't go into a screaming rage._

His arms began to grow heavy with the awkwardness of his arms around his clothes tangled around his shoes. Glancing at the watch on his wrist he closed and locked the door and changed quickly. When he had finished he walked into the hall to find Blaise right where he had left him, on the other end of the hallway talking to the girls who had been giggling earlier. He seemed to be entertaining them with a story of a pirate-vampire, and his great weakness for all things garlic flavored. _Blaise has so many problems_, Draco thought smiling and ducking his head so that no one could see it. _'Remember, if you want to keep that friend of yours you must keep the air of someone who handles him, not of someone who is swept away by him_,' Lucius's voice filled his head quickly making him scowl. He didn't get swept away by anyone, and he certainly didn't need to be in control of his friends. Friends are meant to be friends, not someone to manipulate for one's own benefit or image. Even if that made you look ridiculous, at least they're there doing the exact same thing with you, making you feel like you know something no one else could understand properly.

He walked up the train with his chin high, eyes forward, slowing as he neared Blaise. He looked at his friend with his eyebrow raised and Blaise returned the rather serious face. They seemed to freeze that way, making the girls quiet down and watch, heads turning from one to another quickly trying to keep them both in sight before Blaise let out his breath and slumped forward. The girls giggled, now understanding that they had been playing around.

"How can you do that?! I can't even keep my back straight that long, let alone keep a straight face!" Blaise said pointing at the now smirking Malfoy.

"Yes well, you know when you've got looks like these it just comes naturally," Draco said winking at a few of the girls causing them to go back into their never ending giggling session.

Back to the usual routine, Draco thought as he listened to Blaise continue on how the pirate-vampire seemed to stumble onto garlic spaghetti…

**A.N./ Hello peoples! The Nicole just saw you at the beginning of this chappy and now the Nicole gets to see you again?! Awesome sauce! The Nicole was at a lose for what exactly she wanted to happen in this chappy, and ended up going with the safest of all of them, when concerning Dramione… but no worries glorious readers! There will come a time that will be just brilliant beyond comprehension. Even if this chappy was super short… At least their thinking about one another… **

**Hmmmm… not much to add here except thanks to Echo1317, the Nicole love the Blaise that has presented himself here too! Yay! What else? OH! The songs used in today's chappy were:**

**You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson**

**I Won't Say (I'm in Love) – Hercules Movie (anyone know who wrote this so the Nicole can give them credit?)**


	5. First Years with Good Noses

**A.N./ Hello people of the world! The ****Nicole's friend is also writing a fanfic right now and the Nicole would like to quote her Author's note… ahem.**

**Ryn-berry: Cole! We've got billions and billions of fans!!!**

**The Nicole: Ryn… we've only got three people reviewing… **

**Ryn:… billions and billions and billions… (she went on for quite some time so the Nicole will stop now)**

**The Nicole only owns a few of her more unique characters… not including Blaise *sniff***

**On with the show!**

Chapter 5

Hermione

"First years! All yer first years over here!" Hagrid called swinging the lantern he held high above his head, as if he were not already tall enough to be seen over the crowd. "'ermione! Good ter see you!" Hagrid exclaimed patting me on the head. I, attempted to, lock my knees to keep them from buckling, and smiled at him.

"Hello Hagrid how was your summer?" I asked, leaning my head back to see his face.

"Good good… got something yer gurys ter see la'er," he said quietly looking around. A small grin was barely visible under his bearded face. When he looked back at me he winked.

"Oh Hagrid, what did you get yourself into this time?" I said shaking my head, though I couldn't keep the smile out of my tone. He knew it as well as I that whatever he had would probably fascinate Ron, Harry, and I. Probably scare us or try to eat us, but it was always an interesting experience.

"It's a surprise!" he said grinning like a child. He looked me over and looked as though he was going to comment about how 'big I was getting' until he saw the Head Girl badge. "'ermione! You're Head Girl?!" I had no time to say anything as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug that placed my cheek against his rough bearded one, and pinned my arms to my sides. He swung me back and forth as he told me all about how I need to thank Dumbledore, and what an honor this was, and that Dumbledore was a great great great great man. Eventually he got around to putting me down and turned his attention to the first years that seemed be both scared and transfixed about what had just happened.

"All right first years, I'm Hermione Granger," I say straightening my clothes and looking into their cute young faces. "I am Head Girl and will be helping you board your boats to Hogwarts. This is Rubius Hagrid, he is the grounds keeper for this school. You will be learning more about all of this tomorrow during your first day, and tonight at your ceremony."

I thought one of the first years had come to stand beside me, but when I looked it was Draco Malfoy. He was counting heads as the first years stared at him and the wand he used to count them with. I felt my face grow hot and looked at the ground. Why was he here now? Did he do the patrols? He didn't have to help the first years…

"Hello everyone, I'm Draco Malfoy, and I will be your Head Boy this year…" Draco said as he neared the end. "Does anyone know who the missing first year is? We seem to be short one…"

"No need to worry Draco, I've got the little chick right here," a voice said from the path leading to the carriages. I turned to see Samantha Wolffe coming with the missing first year holding her hand. Two girls who were her classmates, one from Ravenclaw and one from Gryffindor, follow her. "She followed me, and I didn't notice until she tried to climb into a carriage with my friends and me."

"Do you know her?" I asked, wondering why a first year would wonder away from other first years.

"Well, she's my little sister… and she was told by some other first years that they had to battle cyclopes, trolls, big snakes, and villains to be a student here. She came to me to ask if that was true," Samantha said looking down at her younger sister.

"No, all those have been taken care of by previous years. You only need to go under the sorting hat. If we don't hurry though you won't be able to do all of you," Draco said, pretending to look at his watch. All the first years went straight to the docks and started separating into threes and fours next to boats. The girl who had been missing stayed by her sister's side and looked out at the other kids. Draco smiled and followed them, making sure they had the correct amount before sending them off with his wand and a flick of his wrist.

"Do I have to go over there? What if those things that are in the Quibbler are in the water? What if they come out and pull off my nose?! Then I will not be able to smell! Well… maybe I could but it would be from holes in my face and I would be nose less… Sam I like my nose don't make me go out there," she said in a rush. I was shocked that she was breathing. I didn't hear a single pause in her tirade.

"Tammy? You'll be fine; I'm leaving you with Hermione ok? She happens to be the most qualified witch, who isn't a professor, in this whole school. You'll be safe from anything and everything ok?" Sam asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at her sister with a stern expression.

"Fine, but if I need a new nose I'm taking yours… or Gwens! I like Gwen's nose! It's cute!" Tammy said smiling at one of the girls behind Sam. She then waved and walked over to me. She looked me up and down and smiled. "I like your nose to, but I don't think it would look good on me," she said simply.

"I guess that's a relief, I get to keep my nose," I said off handedly. I helped her into one of the few boats left with one other girl in it. She was alone so the three of us alone sat there and introduced ourselves to one another. As the girls both started talking about what they had heard about the school, and who they knew that went there Draco wandered over. I can't believe that he came this year to be honest. After all that happened, or that I had heard that happened… He sent us off before climbing into his own boat by himself and sent it off into the water following all of others.

I learned that Tammy was short for Tamera Wolffe, and that the girl we were riding with was named Shelby Burns, and that she had a sister in her third year here at Hogwarts. They both compared stories, and asked me questions, and when they remembered my name, that was attached to Harry and Ron's, they didn't start asking the usual questions but instead Tammy asked what Voldemort's nose looked like. Then Shelby asked if the moon was really made of cheese that Merlin accidently made too big to fit on earth.

I laughed and smiled at all their little antics and remembered how I hadn't even been like this when I was their age… I had still been me, the bookworm. The only time I can actually remember when I wasn't was Kindergarten, and that was a long time ago, long before wizards, witches, and villains…

We finally pulled up to the castle dock, and got out. The girls had fallen silent at the marvelous sight of Hogwarts. I went to the side where Hagrid was showing the first years the front door and went through them quickly to get to the Great Hall doors before they reached them. I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see Draco again. He seemed to have the same idea as me. We both slipped in and I signaled the Head table that the first years had arrived. The hall was already set and ready, every student on the train was in their rightful seat, but some spaces were empty, and not even the first years would be able to fill all of them. I wondered idly when that would change, and the hall would be full again. I spotted Harry and Ron waving me over to their spot in the front of the Gryffindor table. I looked back to see Draco heading for Pansy and Blaise who were sitting with a group of Slytherins around that they seemed to be entertaining. They all made room for him between his friends before they continued what they had been doing without pausing for more than a moment.

I walked over to Harry and Ron, who were still catching up with everyone. Nobody was in a bad mood over here. Almost everyone had something to say, and they all seemed dedicated to say it at the same time. I smiled as the doors opened and the first years paraded in.

Each went to their respective tables looking relieved and happy to be welcomed at each. Every time a Hufflepuff was announced all the guys would let out a howl and take a drink from their cups. The Ravenclaws gave a round of applause but stayed thoughtfully quiet. The Slytherins welcomed each by having them almost assigned to someone to look out for them, a very thoughtful idea, I thought. Then there is Gryffindor which went insane each time the hat even started to announced our house. They roared and cheered and set the little person down near them promising to tell great stories once Dumbledore was done.

There was one girl I was now watching left up there. One little boy stood beside her as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. She acted like a queen surveying her court rather than shyly looking at each of the houses like the other first years had done, that I remember doing. She stepped up to the stool, and without sitting placed the hat on her head. The hall waited patiently, clearly not sure what to make of the fearless little girl. The time seemed to stretch as she sat there with a blank face staring straight at the doors at the other end of the hall before the hat finally called "Gryffindor!"

Tamera smiled, as she descended the stairs to her new table. She stopped looked back and waved and shot a peace sign to someone from Slytherin. I looked quickly, remembering how her sister was there. How must she be taking it? Weren't the Slytherins usually sorted by family? Not by the way her sister is clapping and smiling. She's proud of her little sister, even some of the people around her seemed to not be to heartbroken about this. Then again this must have happened before, Sirius was in Gryffindor… Not to mention the war has ended.

Tamera passed me and shot me a wink before she went over to sit with the sixth year her sister had been walking around with earlier. She sat down and hugged the girl before, I believe that her name is Anna, from her light brown hair, hazel eyes, I can tell why she is friends with Sam and her sister Tammy. They all look so happy, even as she turns to look the front.

I look too to see Dumbledore finally starting the opening speech…

**A.N./ Yeah the Nicole believes this is a good place to pause… the Nicole has a great many a plans for the next chappy… bwhahahaha, the real story begins soon, oh so very soon. (Rubs hands together, and goes off into her corner with a laptop.) Please feel free to review and comment on the Nicole's work, maybe even suggest songs you guys would like to see here? Oh and thankies to PiecesHatesScorpios and voldyismyfather for their comments! That's all for now! Tune in next week, (cheesy grin).**


	6. Just the First Feast

**A.N./ Hi people! It's the Nicole again! Sorry, it really has been a while, and the Nicole has been busy, but that's noooooo excuse! I so swear! Ok so yeah, promised to write more frequently, or at least the Nicole will attempt!! Fingers crossed? Good! Time to see what we can do with a little magic…**

**No the Nicole does not own the Harry Potter series, things would be rather different if she did... like all the guys would probably worship some random character named Nicole or Samantha and they would bow, and she'd pick her favorites and... sorry, daydream. Can't afford it. **

Chapter 6

Draco

_Does Dumbledore always have to be this long winded? _I think while I roll my eyes. _He seems to be going on forever! We are all sad about the losses and we are all excited about the war being over you old man, you don't have to_ say _it! That's far too redundant! Blaise has started to entertain himself with spoons and the saltshaker for Merlin's sake! And Pansy… Okay, so she doesn't really listen to anyone at anytime, but she's also clearly not even making an attempt. _I feel myself sigh in relief as he finally seems to have stopped and raise his arms. This usually signals that he is done, but he's done that twice now already to talk about something specific like, _Let's not mourn but instead celebrate their lives_. Or, _More importantly we will learn to blah blah blah_, it was all nonsense really. This time he did not go on though, and I felt myself lift up slightly. Maybe he was finally done talking...

The hall begins to take on a brighter light as the silver plates and dishes before everyone filled with food. First years gasped in surprise while the older students let a breath of appreciation out. The hall quickly filled with the sound of cutlery scrapping and hitting plates and of people laughing and calling out to one another. Already this place seems to sink into my skin to warm me from the cold I wasn't aware of moments before. I lean back as Blaise seems to start a rousing tale of some children's story character called 'Spongebob' from the United States. Everyone laughs, not believing that even little kids would believe that this creature lived in a pineapple under the sea, and that he was obviously pulling our legs.

The food clears itself and the larger plates and dirtier silverware clears away, replacing itself with clean plates and silverware the plates again fill, but with desserts. Blaise engages some of the other guys in the house to an ice-cream eating contest, and tells that the loser must stand on the bench at the front of the table and bow to the winner, and then sing that he was a loser, so that all would know. He started explaining the rules, like you could only use a fork, and you had to drink what you couldn't pick up with the fork. He also said you had to use your left hand (unless you were left handed). He kept adding rules, but everyone had tuned him out by now.

"Honestly, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Pansy said giving each guy a withering glare before she turned to me and ask, "Are you going to stop them?" Why is she expecting me to do anything? Just because I'm the Head Boy now doesn't mean I'm going to act different. Well, I can't afford to get detention anymore, but I was not going to deprive others of that experience. Let them clean the castle, if they really want, what does it matter to me? I've never bothered them before when they started to do something stupid.

"As long as they don't throw up near my room, I can't really stop them. My hands seem to be tied in this situation," I say shrugging, and smiling at the glare Pansy sent me.

"You will wish they really were," Pansy sniffed turning back to a girl whose name, I believe, is Tina. The boys all wooed pretending to be scared for a moment before turning to their bowls, and loaded up their portions evenly. I counted down to their start and began to cheer Blaise on. Other people from the table seemed to take an interest and I heard talk of little bets being made. A chocolate frog for Jones to loose and have to make the show, a few knuts for Trent to win, and something about some joke shop tricks if Jones won. The victor turned out to be, of coarse, Blaise, and the loser was the popular favorite, Jones. Most seemed happy about the predicament, seeing as everyone saw him loosing, but Blaise told him that he didn't have to perform the act, if he was willing to go for a rematch tomorrow night. Jones agreed smiling happily, ice-cream drying to his face.

People began to get up, walking out of the hall, Dumbledore wished the remaining students a good night. I looked around to see the perfects already rounding up the first years, and I also noticed how many first years stuck to their 'guides'. _I wish I had a guide when I had gotten here, but then I probably wouldn't have let them guide me_, I think tilting my head slightly. The hall emptied slowly, I saw many kids grab rolls and cupcakes to hide in their clothes and hands as they walked down the tables, and I saw how the girls seemed to point out how 'obvious' the guys were being about it. Soon, all that remained was Blaise, lying down on the bench, stomach up and an arm over his eyes, Hermione, the two youngest Weasleys, and Potter.

"Draco, carry me to my room," Blaise said complaining. "I ate to much…" he leans forward onto the table, making groaning noises and belches that sound as if he is going to vomit.

"I don't room with you any more," I told him. I placed my cheek in my hand a leaned my elbow against the table to wait for his reaction. I don't think I've told him before, but he should know that. He must remember that the Heads have a separate-

"What do you mean you don't live with me anymore?!" he asked sitting up quickly, but he had pushed off the table to hard and ended up going backwards over the seat and ending up on the floor, where the air got knocked out of him. The people sitting around him checked to see if he was ok. He waved them off and pushed himself off the ground.

"I'm going to be in the Head dorm now…" I said, looking over the edge to check on my rather concerning friend. "I know you know this Blaise… you have to have noticed that the Heads don't really pay any attention to house things, right?"

"When have I ever noticed the obvious?!" Blaise demanded. He was now back in his seat, holding onto the edge of the table carefully.

"A very good point," I say putting my hands up in surrender. I then glance up and notice that the golden trio and their little friend are watching me. My first reaction is to go on ignoring them, quickly followed by wanting to sneer at them. Instead I give them a nod, and quite suddenly I hear yelling from Harry and Ron about Hermione moving out. The youngest Weasly is sighing and shaking her head at their antics. It seems the Blaise isn't alone in not noticing such obvious things. The youngest girl looked at me and smiled before she turned back to her friends to try and calm the frantic boys. She leaned back and didn't help out Hermione at all as she watched them all get flustered. _What the hell?_

Dumbledore starts to excuse the teacher to go to their rooms and offices and comes down to my table. He chuckles lightly at Blaise's current position, back on the floor, feet on the bench and upset. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, are you ready to see your room?"

"Yes, Professor," I say standing. When he turns his back I climb over the table, stepping around the plates and silverware, and help Blaise up. After he is on his feet I start to follow Dumbledore who is now heading to the argument at the Gryffindor table.

"You can't live with Malfoy! He's all…. Malfoy! And Slytheriny! What if something happens! What are me and Harry to do?!" Ron asked. _I don't think I'm insulted, but somehow I'm annoyed. _"Won't you worry that we aren't being pracitcal or staying within the rules and stuff?"

"Harry and I," Hermione replied sighing.

"No, it's going to be Draco and you!" Ron said throwing his hands up. "We wouldn't have a problem if it was you and Harry!" Ron said now moving his arms in Harry's direction. _No, I'm annoyed, this guy is an idiot._

"Ron," Ginny sighed shaking her head.

"What?" Ron asked. "She's talking nonsense!" Everyone rolled their eyes at Ron's 'observation' and turned to see what Dumbledore had to say.

**A.N./ Ok so the Nicole never really thought she'd stop here but the next part keeps going under reconstruction…. So I just cut it off and made a slightly seprate chappy! I'm super sorry it's been so long! But the next part will be coming as soon as I like it! Thank you everyone who is reviewing! If you ever want a certain song used please don't just keep it to yourself ok? :D  
**


	7. More Than Ready

**A.N./ Dear all, the Nicole wonders and hopes that this chappy finds you in good health! The Nicole is pleased to put out her next chappy in this wonderful story and hopes you all like it! Wonder what can go wrong and right in the world of Dramione? Let the Nicole show you!**

Chapter 7

Narrator

Harry and Ron waved to Hermione as they turned to leave to go up the stairs, followed by Ginny who gave Hermione a quick hug. Blaise watched this then ran up to Draco from behind and nearly leveled him to the ground.

"I'm going to miss you! Who else is going to tell me to shut up? Or yell when I take all the hot water? Or tell me that howling at the moon at two in the morning will only get me murdered in my sleep?" Blaise wailed.

"Everyone, nobody likes those things, Blaise," Draco said, looking at his friend with a serious face. Blaise only grinned back and shook his finger at Draco.

"Not so! What do you thin got Maddie to finally get up the guts to ask me out last year?" Blaise asked proudly.

"The fact that you were complaining that you didn't have a date in the middle of the common room?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah… never mind," Blaise said turning around and skipping away to the dungeons.

"Mr. Zambini is quite the character," Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Quite," Hermione said looking around.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, right this way," Dumbledore said gliding over the stone floors out towards the front doors. "I am sure both of you know that each year the Head Room changes it's place. Not only that but it's furniture and colors change depending on the personality of the Head Girl and Head Boy's personality. I'm sure you will be quite comfortable in there."

"Sir, is it true we will have access to our old common rooms?" Hermione asked.

"That is indeed true Miss Granger. You also have access to all of the houses' common rooms. The Great Hall, the Library, and the Kitchens are also accessible. There will be a way for you to enter each one, but alas it is only one way. If you go in through that way you must leave normally like any other student," Dumbledore said. "This is to prevent people from coming into the Heads' room, but of course I doubt that even if I asked you would not keep this room secret from your friends."

Hermione ducked her head, but Draco saw the smile through her curls. He turned back to look forward noticing that they were right next to the door that leads to the astronomy tower. Dumbledore turned right just before that door and faced a blank wall.

"Now watch carefully," Dumbledore said quietly. He pulled his wand and placed it where there was a deep crack in the bricks. He turned his wand twice clockwise then pushed in. The bricks pulled back as if cut precisely into the shape of a rounded top door.

The room lay bare, and the only life remaining from it was a roaring fire that was held in a spot clean white stone fire place, no other items were in the room. Hermione and Draco both turned to Dumbledore, expecting and answer but he was walking away.

"Professor? What's wrong with the room? Could you explain this to me? I thought you said it was ready for us?" Hermione asked. Draco stood behind her, raising one of his eyebrows and looking quietly around the blank room from the hallway.

"Oh it is indeed Miss Granger. It's more than ready for you, all you have to do is enter," Dumbledore said lightly as he turned the corner.

"Enter…" Hermione said. She shook her head before she did as Dumbledore had told her. She felt Draco right behind her, and when she turned back to see why he ad stopped she saw shock and awe on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked turning back to the room. Color was slowly seeping into the walls. Deep reds covered the walls, and paintings appeared throughout the room each with a small nameplate under it as a direction as to which one lead where. The once white and smooth fireplace became an old warn brick one. Green couches covered the floor with black chairs. A small table placed itself under a newly made window. Four chairs quickly followed its arrival. Two tall bookshelves covered either side of this table, double sided and filled to the brim with books on all subjects, and some from Hermione and Draco's luggage appeared one by one with an almost transparent pop. On the middle shelf of one of them was a portable speaker that Hermione recognized from home, though she was sure she hadn't packed it. A door appeared a little ways down from them to the right, a room opened up behind it as a white gleaming bathroom, but quickly shut itself. The dark stone floors slowly covered itself with a thick black carpet that coated the entire room. Two staircases appeared, one going around and below the fireplace and one wrapped around the other way and went above. Two doors appeared at the end of them, with Draco and Hermione's name appearing on the door. Hermione would take the one above, and Draco took below.

The two stood there, in a daze, even as the carpet disappeared beneath their feet to cover the last of the bare floor. The wall behind them closed, though a door handle was plainly visible sticking out of an otherwise normal wall. Draco was the first to move, as he slowly walked across the room, looking at the fireplace and the walls, and Hermione soon following his lead, went over to the bookcases.

"They have all of my books, even those I didn't bring," Hermione said excitedly. "I even my speaker! It must have been on my shelf at home."

"Of course you would be interested in the books," Draco said inspecting the small items lined up along the top of the fireplace ledge. "You wouldn't notice the secret passage ways or wonder about what your room must look like."

"Oh yeah, my room," Hermione said, clearly not understanding the small joke pointed in her direction. "I wonder if it's already done…" Quickly she went up the stairs and opened the door. The room was in fact, done. The walls were a navy blue, and the bed was a deep true red that stood out against the dark walls. The light came from rather strange round lamps that hung in each corner. Her trunk was lay at the foot of the bed, like it had in years before, but it was open and all of the clothes were missing. Hermione stood and noticed a large wooden dresser stood beside a large window. She walked over and opened it, a mirror hung on the door, and the clothes were hung or in small drawers under the large space for hanging. She closed it and looked out the window. The view was amazing, and looked as though she were halfway up the Astronomy tower, the way the forest rested alongside the Great Lake was breath taking. Hermione clapped her hands together excitedly and continued to explore her room. As she pulled out her ipod looking at the screen she smiled and started bobbing her head to Just Dance by Lady GaGa.

Draco slowly descended the stairs, looking up, he noticed some kind of thumping coming from the room above him. Shaking his head he opened the door to his room, the door glided away from his outstretched hand to show him dark room. All the wood was almost black, the bed was draped in black, and the carpet and walls were a deep green. He let out a sigh when he noticed his eagle owl was perched on the window sill. "Hello, Eve." The owl took his face out from under his wing, and pinned Draco in a stare. He stuck out his arm and Eve flew to him hooted softly. "Welcome home," he said softly.

The next morning an alarm woke Hermione and Draco up in the common room at 7a.m. Hermione rose slowly off the mattress and walked slowly around the room trying to wake up and stretch. It took a moment to get her bearings, before she found herself grinning like an idiot. "I'm at school," she hummed quietly quickly grabbing the first school skirt and shirt she saw and her other things before running into the common room to find the bathroom across the way.

Draco, with no intention of getting up after seeing the time rolled over until he heard someone running around outside his room. Draco sat up and felt exhaustion set in as soon as he was vertical. He seemed to realize that even if he went back to bed he wouldn't be able to sleep. Yawning he instead grabbed his uniform and headed to bathroom that was across the common room, pausing to stand in front of the fire from the warmness that seemed to surround him. A little happier he walked the rest of the way across the room.

**A.N./The Nicole is so thankful for everyone reading her story! Let's get everything rolling shall we? **

**The Nicole is more than happy about the reviewing! Thank you so much Tsohg!! And Laurenmlbc!!! And dearmanica!! The Nicole hopes that you still read the story and love everything that happens to our wonderful characters! **


	8. A Rough Monday Morning

**A.N./ Hello all! It is once again the Nicole, coming to you live from over the wonderful World Wide Web! Anyway nothing is really interesting in the Nicole's world, besides stupid finals… sigh. Anyway so this leave plenty of time to write! (Nicole! You shouldn't be on the computer writing! You need to study!) Please ignore the Nicole's conscience, the Nicole does. **

**Sadly the Nicole can only dream that she owns the Harry Potter characters… and a wand. Oh what would the Nicole do if she had a wand you ask? Own HP of coarse! Anyway the Nicole believes she is done rambling now, so on with this rather odd story! Hurray!**

Chapter 8

Harry

"Harry, could you please get up? I'm very impatient and I'm not afraid of pushing you out of bed," someone says… Hermione? No she's living… somewhere else… Who else gets me up early? Mrs. Weasley, but… no I'm at Hogwarts, she can't get me here...

That leaves only one girl, "Ginny," I say finally. "Why're you 'ere so early? Can't you sleep like a normal person?" Ginny has a habit of waking everyone up at an early hour. This is something she has inherited from Mrs. Weasley as well. I think Hermione might have picked it up from them, but I would not be surprised to learn that she just does it naturally.

"Early?" Ginny says, in a confused matter. "I'm going to come in there in a second and drag you out soon. It's nearly seven!"

"Wait… come in?" I ask, lifting my head I look around me and notice that somehow I had managed to get the curtains closed last night, though I don't really have much of a memory after the fire whiskey was out… Looking down I notice something that I didn't manage to do before I went to sleep.

Dress.

"Don't you dare come in here Ginny!" I say, trying to get under the covers. Where the blood hell were my boxers?! I hate being seen like this! Swimming and practicing Quittache is one thing but… this? I'm not letting her see me like this.

_I bet it was something to do with music again… stupid drunken dancing. I'll never drink ever again! I don't care what the game is or how 'interesting' the wages. Never ever ever ever ever ever-_

"And why not? Look Harry, now that you're up can you lend me your map?" Ginny asked, from the other side of the curtain, which seemed to be getting thinner by the second. I could practically see the light coming through them from the window.

"Anything you need, at the top of my trunk I think. Could you please hurry?" I ask, trying not to offend her, while trying to kick her out of the room before the need to open the curtain takes hold. If she did I would not be able to face anyone ever again. I would lay in bed, clothed, for the rest of my life.

"Oh sure, make sure you wake Ron will you? You know he'll sleep right through all of his lessons without a little help," Ginny said, the sound of the door shutting behind her has never made me so happy before. I fall face first into my pillow, groaning, before rolling over.

"Thank god," I say looking up to the ceiling. "Girls should to knock."

"Defiantly," a muffled grunt agreed from across the room.

Ginny

_Ok, she's near the astronomy tower! That's so cool, I didn't know there was anything near there, but then again that may be the point. Hmm… but there's not really a room there… maybe a passage? Or is she in some sort of 'Room of Requirement type of place? Well there's always the possibility that she's some broom closet with Malfoy, but it looks too big…__ I can't believe I'm argueing with myself…_I already miss seeing Hermione this morning and decided to surprise her and help her get over her new roommate by walking to breakfast with Hermione. _I wonder if she'll let me help her with her look this year. Every girl needs a look… every guy too… the world just needs to get just I bit more beautiful!_

I approach a wall, that didn't seem that different than any other all around me, except for the crack that ran down it from the ceiling. I decide to take a change and bang on it gently. I didn't expect much but hurt knuckles, but I was pleasantly surprised when I heard an echoing knock come from behind the wall. Merlin, I love the wizarding world.

I hear a groan, before the door opens and I see a handsome, half-awake Draco Malfoy standing there in a dark green muscle shirt, and black sweat pants that hung somewhat low on his lean hips.

"Good morning! Is Hermione up?" I ask cheerfully, getting past him quickly before he can shut the door in my face.

"I haven't seen her," he said groggily, rubbing the heals of his hands into his eyes.

"Really?" I ask. "That's unusual for her; she's an early riser…" I say looking around at the gorgeous room around me. The book shelves that, no doubt, Hermione adored. The sweeping staircases that surrounded the fireplace. The lovely view from the little picture window above the table

"I'm not early, a lot of people get up at seven," Hermione says emerging from a door just off to my left. Draco looks over at her suddenly alarmed, then he seems to settle slightly to look back at the fireplace and to the staircases wrapping around it. He walks to the one that went down and disappeared from sight.

"At seven?" I ask looking back at Hermione. "I was up at six thirty, and all to ready to go. Are you saying that you're… not ready for school to start?!"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, we do not make pointless jokes like that," Hermione said, pretending to scold as she smiled at me over her shoulder.

Her stairs lead up to a little landing on top of the fireplace and to a thick wooden door. She ducked her head in and leaned in just enough to grab two bags off the floor. Coming back down the stairs I see that she has her school was a backpack with one long strap that went over her head and rested behind her. It was sealed with that Velcro stuff that my father loves so much. I wonder how hard it was for her to hide that in my house over the whole summer… Her small messenger bag hung off her left shoulder and hit her right at the edge of her nearly knee length skirt that was under her robe.

"Quite the fashion statement we have this year, Ms. Granger," I say lazily smiling.

"There will be no messing with my wardrobe this year, Ms. Weasley," Hermione returned. "I have a reputation to uphold you know. Besides, you have nearly the same outfit that I do."

"Yeah, but every girl knows you don't leave the skirt at it's _normal_ length, or that you put the tie on all the way to the top," I say wagging my finger at her. "It's these little details that can make or break a potential relationship."

"Yes, because there are _so_ many boys in this school who want a 'relationship'," Hermione said rolling her eyes at me. She had this problem where she thought that boys didn't find her attractive. She's actually very cute, and pretty but the problem is that boys actually are intimidated by her brains and her looks. Most just leave her be, thinking that she would end up with my brother, but I know for a fact that she doesn't feel that way about him. I think he might be over her as well, but I could never know for sure.

She grabbed one of her cauldrons off the shelves and placed it on the table. She cast a small ball of fire to sit on a plate, and placed it under the cauldron. I watched as she started a full-scale potion in seconds then turned to me and smiled. "I heard the boys got a little drunk last night, and I also know that the twins stole all their 'morning after' potions while they 'helped' them pack. Just thought I could help," she said shrugging and turned to her bag where she grabbed a book and turned back to the potion. She quickly finished the brewing and adding of ingredients and threw her bag next to her cauldron to look at me. "We have to wait a moment for it all to settle."

"Ok, why don't you give me a tour of your closet?" I ask cheerfully.

"Why don't I give you a tour of my room," Hermione laughed.

"Why don't you give her a tour of the castle while you're at it," Draco asked as he emerged from his room. "You guys are too happy in the morning," he yawned and crossed the room to disappear into the bathroom.

"You didn't get a morning person for a roommate," I observe.

"No but that's ok, this could mean I don't have to see him most mornings," Hermione said turning back as the potion went to a boil. "That's not good."

"What? It looks done to me, how is that not good?" I ask.

"This potion shouldn't boil… and it's changing color. Actually, it's the same color of grey as my… ipod…" Hermione seemed to turn green as she grabbed a spoon, that seemed to have been pulled out of thin air, and she frantically started to search the potion. She stired it and brought up the spoon a number of times, fratically moving the potion around.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I ask.

She went still, as she held something in the palms of both of her hands. "Ginny, I dropped my ipod in the potion I think…"

**A.N./ Dear people of the world, this is the Nicole speaking. We have now come to the startling conclusion that yes, we are going to have a very magically musically talented fanfiction soon! : )**

**I would like to thank OrangeJuice7 for the review and thecolorsoftwilight for the great catch! Thankies!!!**

**There's not much else to be said… so the Nicole wishes all a great new year! Go year of the tiger! : )**


	9. Helpless to Liars

**A.N./ The Nicole is now sitting at her computer staring at a once blank page… ok so 'blank' is how the Nicole describes a page full of ideas, with no story, go figure. However, the Nicole has a plan… sort of, and it being put into action. Whether the Nicole is ready, or not! **

**The Nicole can only wish that she owned the Harry Potter world and all who inhabit it… but sadly, that is not at all possible for one lonely Nicole in the big bad world… let us all have a moment where we all believe that we have our own monumental Harry Potter wish…….. All done!**

"Ginny, I dropped my ipod in the potion I think..."

Chapter 9

Draco

By the time I finish getting ready in the bathroom Granger and the youngest Weasley have left. I see the remains of a rather thick, stone like potion in a cauldron, which is emitting some sort of gas. I open a window to vent it to attempt to keep from passing out from the possibly toxic gas. Yeah, maybe I should go straight to the Great Hall…

Grabbing my school bag, and checking to see if I had all my school books, since I didn't know what classes I had scheduled yet.

I look around the room and examine each of the nameplates below the rather large paintings. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, the Library, Kitchens, the Great Hall, and one unnamed and blank frame that hung in the very back of the room. I shrug thinking I can figure out the 'deeper meaning' behind that later. Going back to the one that was dubbed the entrance to the Great Hall I begin to investigate the picture of an empty kitchen. I looked over the shelves, walls, and sinks that detailed the picture until I saw the empty bowl that was the only thing not put away. It sat on a counter top in the bottom left hand corner of the picture. I reach out to touch it and the painting begins to peel back from that corner until it rolled into a triangle on the opposite side. It is black, from what I can see, and I light my wand to try to counter it. I faintly see the outline of some familiar shape. I step through the painting and I hear it roll itself back into its place.

I step forward carefully, holding out my wand in front of me. With another step, I find myself behind a statue that faced the doors to the Great Hall. I look behind me and hold up my wand to see an empty wall, bare of all features.

I step out from behind the statue of an old wizard that might or might not have been famous. Dumbledore might have just put it up to mess with students, and nobody would be the wiser. The boy could have invented lemon drops and he could get this great statue, for all anyone knows. I look around the Great Hall as I begin to tuck in at the Slytherin table, I spot Granger and the Weasley girl running up to the Dumbledore, looking as though they had run from my the astronomy tower. Oh, I guess they must have. I also notice how they both seem to be in panic as they try to squeeze out words between gasps.

Suddenly the hall falls silent as one bloke comes in from the hall. He looks around the hall and smiles. I do not know why I am suddenly drawn to watching him, but as far as I can see, so is everyone else. Ok, something is going on here, this person is a quiet Hufflepuff who does not have many friends, and he does not do anything to draw attention to himself. Just a wallflower of this school, really. Why is he standing there as if he is going to make a speech?

A guitar started from nowhere, and filled the hall. More music follows, and with it the boy changed. From standing there, in his uniform, he now sported loose ripped jeans dyed black, with an electric blue shirt sporting a blazing black raven stretched out across the chest. He also had on strange shoes that laced up higher than normal running shoes and metal bracelets and rings on. He also started to sing…

_Brothers and sisters put this record down_

_Take my advice_

Against my will I felt myself stand, clear off the table like everyone around me and yell, '_We are bad news!_'

The boy started forward, running and jumped up onto the Ravenclaw table, continuing.

_We will leave you high and dry  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose_

It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."

He started running and jumped a full two meters onto the Head Table, which was also been cleared. Everyone soon jumped onto their own houses tables and turned toward him as he continued.

_We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

Three more people ran up to the front in unison and jumped up, their clothes changing before everyone's eyes. They all seemed to dress similar to the boy who had started this problem. Blue shirts with different ravens printed on them, and baggy jeans. They all ran to the front and jumped up onto the Head Table raising their hands above their heads. The four boys looked at each other with a grins plastered on their faces and as they turned back to look at the rest of the school they all continued singing.

_Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down  
Into your notebook (spit lines like these)  
We're friends when you're on your knees  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet_

They began to dance all together, acting out the song. Their hands raised far above their heads when they wanted us to join in, which everyone was doing, though I'm sure no one here has ever heard this song.

_It's just past eight and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

Two bows appear on each wrist of the boy up there. The words are clearly visible, though I am nearly at the door at the very back of the hall. Whatever magic controlled this was very strong. I can feel my feet and hips begin to move a bit more insistently. I also do not care how much magic this is. This is better than I have felt in a long time, and I do not even have to be self-conscious, everyone else is just as helpless as I am. Wait… helpless?

_We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend

We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

The music started to fade out, and the boys all standing on the head table panted from their performance, their clothes dissolved into their original uniform and they seemed just as startled as everyone else seemed to be. I felt as though I have been taken out of a rather realistic daydream. People scrambled to get off the table and away from others. The boys in the front jumped off the table and ran from the Great Hall. Everyone began talking at once. McGonagall called for silence, trying to get everyone under control as Dumbledore walked around the Head table and to the podium. He stood there watching us, and cleared his throat. The hall took notice and settled down, though everyone remained standing.

"Everyone should have their schedules before them. You are prefects still have them if you do not, so please see them. After everyone has left for class, I would like to see the Head Boy and Girl and the prefects, so teachers, please excuse them when they come to your class. Enjoy your first day of your school year," Dumbledore said as he waved his arm in a dismissing manner.

Once again, everyone began to talk at once. People started streaming out into the corridors, and prefects began calling out for first years sot that they could send them off to their classes and hand them their schedules. I held out my hand to one of the prefects who handed me half of his pile, and I gave directions to a few Hufflepuff third years looking for the Divination classroom. I also helped a Slytherin first year when their school bag ripped. It did not take long for everyone to clear the Great Hall, and soon only the people Dumbledore had asked to stay were left.

"Now Miss Granger, I do believe that you know may know what has just happened here. Would you mind explaining?" Dumbledore asked seating himself on a bench from the Hufflepuff table.

"Sir, you don't think that the two incidents are connected do you?" Hermione asked, not explaining anything for the rest of us. "I mean, I understand that having magic combined with muggle technology is bad, but I put up spells against anything going wrong. You don't think that a 'Morning After' potion has enough power to reverse all of that right?"

"Excuse me… Professor," I add quickly. "Could you please make sense of what the Head Girl is saying? What just happened… did Granger do that?" I ask. I am keeping my voice even and looking only at Dumbledore. I can see that Hermione has started to look at me, though from where I am I cannot tell if she is glaring or not.

"Mister Malfoy, I think that something may have happened earlier today, involving Miss Granger, that may have affected us just now," Dumbledore said standing.

"Well, if you know what started it, Professor, does that mean it's going to be fixed?" Blaise asked, shuffling from one foot to the other. I notice that he is still actually dancing a little, and now he can see me watching him, so he does a quick turn with a pose. Everyone ignores him but me as Dumbledore begins to speak.

"I am afraid not Mr. Zambini, there are quite a few problems that can occur when wizards and witches introduce muggle things to strong magic based objects… or rather anything that can get inside an object, potions particularly," Dumbledore said. "I think this school may just have what I was hoping for now."

"What's that professor?" Samantha Wolffe asked.

"A chance to get to know one another better… and to forge bonds that were previously blocked… This could be a great year for Hogwarts," he said smiling, and that is when I saw that twinkle that his eyes get. This is not going to bode well for me, and I may not be able to see the future, but I can tell it is going to be very different…

**A.N./ Hello everyone… the Nicole occasionally wonders how many of you actually read the end Author Notes… The Nicole guesses… some… ok so the Nicole has no clue. Though that is beside whatever point the Nicole was getting to which was to thank everyone for his or her patience with the Nicole and to thank everyone who reviewed or read this story so far? Especially voldyismyfather, PiecesHateScorpios, and dreadfuldelights! **

**The song the Nicole chose for this chapter was:**

**Our Lawyers Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued – Fall Out Boy**


	10. To LIVE in Detention

**A.N./ Hello people of the world, this is the Nicole, who is currently eating Oreos… To all who are wondering there is no reason that the Nicole had to tell you this, but the Nicole bets you really want a cookie now! Sorry about that, but is that really such a bad thing? No, the Nicole does not believe that it is.**

**The Nicole does not own Harry Potter, or anyone from the Harry Potter series. The Nicole understands how disappointed you must be from hearing this, but no worries. Someday the Nicole will find something to fill that empty space in her heart that is saved for Sirius Black, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy. For now? The Nicole suggests getting on with the fanfic.**

Chapter 10

Hermione

_Then he said, 'A chance to get to know one another better… and to forge bonds that were previously blocked… This could be a great year for Hogwarts.' _ I finish writing, and tap the paper once, with my want, to signal that I was finished.

The page clears and after a few moments Ron's close to illegible handwriting appears. _**What do you think that Dumbledore means by 'forge bonds that were blocked' and all that? Are you sure this was that potion? He could be behind that musical bit that happened! He is rather odd! He has strange taste you know, and it comes from him being insane!**_

**Ron, even if Dumbledore was behind this how else would you explain the muggle music? The very song, that Hermione says, she had on the screen then. I think that this is just some odd prank someone has chosen to start off the year with. **Harry reasoned, his block-like handwriting coming in nice and clear compared to Ron's smeared mess of words. You could hear him reasoning with Ron through the page.

_Harry is right Ron. Why would Dumbledore want students to run around and sing anyway? Besides, it is not as if this is going to happen again. It was probably a prank. Now it is time for our year to begin. Our first class of our last year, so let's be prepared shall we? _I add feeling satisfied that I had made a good note I close the notebook.

I had added a little slip of paper on the back of Harry, Ron, and my notebooks before classes had begun so that we could talk privately without alerting those around us. Over the summer, I had found that there is a spell that allows us to talk without passing notes or talking during lectures. Since Professor McGonagall had stepped out to talk to someone and allow us to practice, I thought this would be a good opportunity to tell them all about what had happened earlier with Dumbledore, Draco, Ginny and the rest of the prefects.

Everyone quickly quiets down as Professor McGonagall comes back into the room and walks to her desk. "Everyone, please settle… oh you're settled, wonderful. I have just been informed that we have nothing to worry about. Those students from earlier are found and fine, and there was no curse that could have effected them into doing this. I was told that we also know the cause. We will soon find the source and see about fixing it so that nothing like this will happen again." I looked back at Ron and Harry, who were sitting right behind me and gave them a short nod, which they both returned. Turning back to Professor McGonagall and picking up my quill I got ready for the opening lecture. "Now then, we will continue the discussion of what we will be learning this year, as seventh years you will be deciding what you want to be when you leave school. You will also be taking your N.E.W.T.s and you will also, of course, learning how to be responsible adults-"

A boy off to my right let out an exasperated breath, though when I turn to look at him. Nobody did this to Professor McGonagall, even Fred and George knew better than to interrupt her speeches. I turn to see who this, supposedly, suicidal person was, but I found and amused Hufflepuff instead. Everyone turns quickly to see who the idiot interrupting McGonagall was. I have known Terence for a few years. He is the only Hufflepuff in my Arithmancy class. The fact that he was interrupting a teacher was astounding. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see what McGonagall was going to do now. She opened her mouth but no words came. Terence's smile grew, he stood, and as he did, his robe melted into a leather jacket that hugged his arms. He also had his shirt stayed, but unbuttoned some, and his black and yellow tie changed to a black, skinny one. His school pants changed to fitting black jeans and he climbed up onto the table.

Everyone began to stand with him. People looked to McGonagall, not with fear but with amusement as she tried to yell and move from where she was fixed, behind her desk. I felt a little satisfaction in that fact that she could not do anything to stop us. Wait, I was happy with this? _Of course, nothing interesting ever happens on the first day anyways. _I think to myself, settling back into a relaxed smile. I feel myself let go of the situation and stand with the rest of the class.

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Everyone climbed all over the furniture, the tables, desks, windowsills, chairs, and Terence went to the front and got up onto McGonagall's desk, pushing her chair, which she was trapped in a few feet with his foot. He smirked as he turned back to us continuing. I feel myself shiver slightly and look down to see that I am wearing a black undershirt, and a fishnet long sleeve shirt over it, and my skirt had turned to one of those cut and ripped plaid ones my mother never liked.  
_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_  
I wonder briefly why I would be wearing such gaudy clothes, and what would make me want to rebel. Something felt right and ok now. _I can do anything… anything I like._ I raise my fist into the air and start to cheer as Terence really started getting into the music, dancing around, stopping his feet, and leading us into the chorus. Everyone does as he does, some branching out and trying some more adventurous moves, others just shuffling their feet the best they could.  
_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_  
Everyone cheered, and laughed, clapping their hands or letting out whistles. I look back to Harry and Ron who are both jumping up and down with a few other guys from class, bumping into each other and laughing. Harry was in a loose black t-shirt with baggy jeans, that had two straps crossing behind his knees while Ron sported a tight t-shirt that showed off his Quidditch muscle and normal faded jeans under that, with a studded belt. They both turned to me and held up two fingers in a peace sign, I held up an imaginary camera and took their picture. Ron stuck out his tongue and Harry just laughed, his eyes actually watering behind his glasses. I turned back to Terence, once the fake picture was taken, to see that he was messing up his hair by rubbing his hands through it in a 'fast in furious' sort of way. He looked up and gave a few girls in the front a lop-sided grin.  
_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

People began to raise their heads up, their hands following, and soon everyone, including myself, was yelling out the chorus with Terence orchestrating us with his arms wide open and his face smiling and laughing at our antics. One of his hands flew behind him in a wide arch and was faced toward the chalkboard. The next words seemed to etch themselves into place in all colors, and in different fonts until the board was covered in the brilliant design.  
_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_  
He let out a yell, _Oh Yeah!_  
_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_  
He didn't pause once as he jumped off the desk and ran up to the back of the room. Everyone cheered as he grabbed the stacks of paper that were back there; we grabbed our bags and books and threw them up in unison. The paper floated everywhere, it stayed up high and it floated away from anyone who was near it. People were jumping and waving their arms around trying to send it all back up to have it float back down again.  
_All together now!_  
_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes and strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Everyone burst into applause, and started to laugh, until the feeling left. Suddenly it was awkward, and no one could stand to be near or look at anyone else. Terence stood there, shell shocked, looking straight ahead. Soon others looked to see what had him so scared, and that is when I felt the blood drain from my face, because I did not have to look to know exactly what they were seeing. They were witnessing something truly frightening, and it was McGonagall's 'You will all LIVE in detention' face. The very one that students image happen right before you were probably sent straight down to where Flitch still keeps the toe-hangers, well oiled and 'nicely' kept, somewhere in the school. Where you would scream for days, and not be heard, by anyone who cared to let you go that is.

"Run for it!" someone yelled from an untraceable place in the middle of the room. Everyone sprinted towards the doors, grabbing what was left of their things, and summoning their books, while repairing them. Soon they were all running down the hall ahead of me, somehow I had made it out from Ron and Harry grabbing my arms and helping me from not being trampled. I saw Professor McGonagall storm out of the classroom, and stare at all of us leaving, and instead of the mortification that I was sure would follow, I felt strangely exhilarated. I started to smile, and soon I was laughing. Ron and Harry both joined in, and started yelling and whooping. Others around us all joined in and people began to poke their heads out of classrooms, and around corners to see a group of crazy seventh years all running away from the sounds of a screeching McGonagall. Our clothes began to melt back to normal as we all ran right into a waiting Professor Dumbledore.

"I see," he began, though he was smiling, our laughter and faces fell, "that we may have a bit of a problem here…"

**A.N./ Hello All. It's the Nicole reporting live from the Nicole's actual home (shocking as this may or may not seem). The Nicole is so glad that we've all made it to chapter 10!!! The Nicole can't believe it, though the Nicole apologizes for the slow moving story… **

**The song that was used today was:**

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**


	11. How High

**A.N./ Hello everyone! It is the Nicole, and she only wants to apologize for being late with this chapter! She just could not get what she wanted to come out until now… opps!**

**Anyway, the Nicole does not own this series, but she loves and is held responsible for the plot! Yay plot!**

Chapter 11

Blaise

"Please, all Prefects, Heads, and teachers report to the Main hall, all students proceed to the Great Hall, thank you," Dumbledore's voice, boomed overhead, as if Hogwarts had a PA system.

"What the bloody hell is that about?" Pansy asked, clearly startled about the Head Master's voice coming from nowhere and startling her.

"Sounds like Dumbledore is making an announcement…" Draco drawled smiling at Pansy. "I guess something must have happened."

"I think that the Golden Trio helped Terence from Hufflepuff destroy McGonagall's lesson and classroom, and then proceeded to run down the hall in leather, while being chased by McGonagall. This is when they were eventually stopped by non other than Dumbledore, who was standing there ready to catch them before they got anywhere that could be hurt by their stampeed," I said, pretending to think about it, putting my hand to my chin and nodding slowly. I looked up through the hair that usually covered my eyes to see them looking concerned, and I knew exactly what was going through Draco's head at that moment. _'How high up _were_ we when he fell again?'_

"Um guys? I am kind of telling the truth here… or at least that is what everyone is talking about now…" I try to get them to believe me but their faces are still passive and worried. "Really, I'm serious here!" I am starting to wave my arms up and down. "I will prove it to you! We will go to this meeting and I bet that is what we are going to talk about!"

Grabbing Pansy and Draco's hands, I start running as hard as I can. I know that Draco can keep up with me, but I feel as if I am literally dragging Pansy for her to keep up. That or it could be the fact that she insists on wearing heels… I wanna choose… the not being able to keep up with my lightening speed. Eventually Draco slows me down enough for us to take a break before we come out into the Main Hall, and we all stand there breathing hard. I straighten first, and go around the corner to see all of the prefects gathered around Hermione and Dumbledore. The teachers were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, watching the other students. Everyone looked up as I started walking toward them, then looked over to the other stairs to see other students going into the Great Hall before turning back to Hermione. She was not saying anything, just looking around flustered, and confused like everyone else.

"Feeling the love at Hogwarts," I hum under my breath as Draco and Pansy finally come out from around the corner. Pansy looked over at the crowd, shrugged and walked on, as if she was too good to stop. Everyone acknowledged her as well, before looking around her to see Draco. Everyone in the group began to talk now, whispering, and pointing at Draco.

"Can we begin now? The Head Boy is here," someone in the group, asked.

Hermione looked up at us, and then back to the group, and then to Dumbledore, who continued to stare off into space. He seemed to come out of whatever he was seeing rather suddenly, as he jumped slightly before looking around, confused. When he saw that everyone was there, he smiled and said, "I guess we should discuss what's going on now…"

Pansy

The Professor's watched from the back of the Great Hall, but everyone knew that they really did not need to be there. There was something far more interesting than pranks to talk about today. Apparently what Blaise had said was true, not only that, but a second year had professed their love to some boy who was a fourth year as he had passed her in the hall. Everyone was laughing and joking about who would sing what next. Though they all had a very scared look on their face, they did not want to be the next person spilling their guts out through song.

Lunch is now long over but nobody has made a move to leave, the gossip keeps flying, and whenever somebody stands or moves their sitting position, dozens of eyes would lock on them. The pressure in this room is climbing, and I am sick of it. _I am going to punch something soon if people keep trying to get me into these useless conversations…_

Suddenly I realize that the hall was silent, and that everyone was staring at me. _Did I say that aloud? _I look to everyone else to see what people are saying, but everyone is silent, watching me. _Merlin, I want to leave. Why does this happen? I gotta get out of here._

I can hear music ringing in my ears, and the pump of a base going through my chest, from my feet. I feel like I am being swallowed completely by this sound, and I feel better. I do not know how I feel about everything, because suddenly I just want to tell everyone about getting out of this school, this place, and finding an escape. I open my mouth and start to sing, as I smile and close my eyes.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, _

_I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me_

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is _

_My one last shot at redemption  
Because I know to live_

_You must give your life away  
_I open my eyes to see that people are all around me dancing, and smiling. They are all dressed in comfortable clothes, just jeans and t-shirts. People blend into on another, like a sea, or lake, of kids. Nobody is talking as if they know everything, nobody being truly obnoxious, no posers, nothing like that. Just a bunch of teenagers and kids laughing at some random dance… that must be fun/

_And I've been housing all this doubt_

_And insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out _

_And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go,_

_Promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape.  
_But why is everyone happy? Is it because I am singing? On the other hand, are they feeling what I am feeling… what am I feeling again?

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

I like this song, the words seem to come from nowhere and fall out of my mouth, but they make so much sense to me. I want to feel like this more, where are Draco and Blaise, they should know this too. They would be a lot happier if they could be like this for even a moment.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt_

_And insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house_

_All the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out_

_And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing _

_Where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is_

_Something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you to be my escape.  
_I wonder who I am singing to… I do not know anyone who can get me out of this place, but I hope they hear me. That would be great, getting out. I just want to start my life now, not after school is done. I want to go out, explore, and find something I can put my whole self into.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave  
_I wonder how long I've been up here, I feel like I'm floating above everyone, with the candles. I do not really know what to do now, I want to stop I think. I'm fine now, and I feel better…_  
Cause I've been housing all this doubt _

_And insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out _

_And that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing _

_Where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you,_

_I'm begging you to be my escape.  
_Am I done now? Can I get down now? I feel so tired, I think I will just skip Herbology and down to my dorm and sleep. _  
I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were you  
So were you_

I think I'll just lay down here on the table to sleep, that would be nice. The music is not keeping me up anymore, and I do not wanna move anymore_. I think its naptime…_

**A.N./ Hi again! Nice to see you at the end of the chappy! Now all that went on here was experiencing what the person singing feels, though sleepiness is rare, the Nicole just didn't want Strong Pansy to run out like some others would. Well, the Nicole would like to thank dreadfuldelights, Grey Eyed, XxtriplequestionmarkxX, , for reviewing! Lots of love to those peeps!**

**The song used today was:**

**Be My Escape – Relient K**


	12. Files, Names, and Boxes

**A.N./ Hello all! The Nicole has finally finished chapter… eleven, yes… no! Twelve, that's it. Sorry, the Nicole has been busy with Mock Trial these last two weeks! But now she has finished, and even had some time in Mock to write some of this wonderful story! Yes, while she was supposed to sit there, and be a good little witness, the Nicole had a notebook on her lap and just wrote whatever her little mischievous heart told her too. Please enjoy. **

**Real quick, the Nicole does not own any of this story (except the plot), she also doesn't own any of the songs you may or maynot see.**

Chapter 12

Narrator

"So… have you found anything interesting with this list?" Draco asked, turning the paper that held all the names and songs that had been sung in the last week. There was no pattern that Draco could see, but he noticed how long the list of songs to come where, and grimaced at some of the titles, feeling a bit sorry for some of the students if they couldn't stop the other students soon. _How embarrassing…_

Hermione's head rested on the desk, her homework and the list the only things on the table. She let out a sigh and started to mumble. "No, and I need to find the name of the second year Hufflepuff who sang 'Funny Farm' this morning. I don't remember his name, but I'm sure I'll hear it tomorrow," Hermione lift her head to look at the paper as she propped elbow on the table to support her chin. Draco sighed and took his hand off the paper. "What's this meeting about again?"

"We're going to find out when we get there. Dumbledore said he had an entire file for us to address, and that he'd just leave it on one of the tables in the meeting room," Draco said, crinkling his forehead in thought. _What could he want us to address that would take a whole file? Why couldn't he just tell me? Then again, Dumbledore doesn't usually go for the normal and sane tactics. _

Hermione let out another sigh and looked down at her potions essay that would be do in only a few days. _How did I get behind already? We only started a week ago._ Understanding that she wasn't about to finish the paper that moment Hermione began to gather her things to clear the table. She moved her hand to the edge of the table, and gently pushed back, balancing her chair on the back to legs.

"Ready for dinner?" she asked, feeling how the stilted end of her question hung in the air. Draco seemed to pause as if to wait and see what else she would say before nodding, and grabbing all the notes. Neither of them had really talked, to or about the other person much, and they didn't know if it was really 'proper' to keep calling the other by their surname anymore. Though they didn't find it appropriate to have a first name basis either, or least they didn't want to be the one to do it first.

"I'm going to go by the owlery before getting to the Great Hall, you can go on ahead," he said politely nodding towards the paintings. He pushed his hands up, and then stretched, palms and wrists up, by leaning over the back of the chair.

Hermione nodded, and grabbed her small bag and went to the painting. Studying it, she noted the small bowl at the bottom; she continued to stare at it until she had decided that it was the only thing that would work, unless the painting had a password. She reached out to touch it, and swore she felt the cold touch of the metal against her finger before the painting started to roll away from where she had touched it. She light her wand before stepping through, following a very short path that lead to the back of a statue. Hermione had been here a time or two before, hiding with Harry and Ron for various reasons. She heard the painting roll back into place behind her, without having to turn. She poked her head out carefully, to see if anyone was coming. _Why am I keeping this a secret? Firstly I'm not doing anything wrong. Second, nobody can come back the way I came._ Shaking her head to ignore the logic, she continued to wait until no one was in sight to leave the safety that was the statue's shadow.

The next day Draco was waiting in the meeting room over an hour before everyone was expected to show up. His free period happened to be at this time, and he knew that if he went to his common room, or the library he wouldn't keep track of the time, so he had decided to get his work done here. He worked on his Potions then moved on to Charms, but soon grew bored. He rested his head on his crossed arms and thought about closing his eyes, if only for a few moments, people wouldn't start arriving for another twenty minutes anyway. His eyes drifted down, and he started a few times, jerking himself awake involuntarily.

Right as he got into a comfortable light sleep a loud bang echoed through the room. He was so surprised he knocked himself back, toppling the chair over. He grabbed his wand and quickly jumped to his feet, and went immediately into 'War mode'. He noted that people shouldn't be arriving for about eight minutes; he noticed that the bell had rung at the same time as the loud noise had occurred. He looked over to where the noise had come from, and found a medium sized wooden box. Putting the pieces together, Draco assumed that the box had just appeared out of thin air, dropped onto the desk, next to a now present file, that also must have appeared out of thin air.

_Bloody Professor, making me bloody have a bloody heart attack, I can't believe I bloody agreed to deal with this every bloody day_, Draco cursed silently. His wand still drawn he approached the box and file carefully. He raised higher as he looked over the top of the box and was reaching forward but stopped before looking carefully over the folder.

The door directly behind him opened, and Draco turned instinctively and sent a Stupefy charm at the person entering. He saw the reflecting shield charm go up, and ducked out of the way, of his own spell. He looked up then to see a shocked Hermione Granger standing in the doorway, wand out, and eyes wide.

"…I …I don't think…" she said, trying to sort out what had just happened. Her face was stuck in a sort of 'What just happened' look, and she seemed startled, though she had reacted quickly. "What…"

"I'm sorry Hermione!" Draco said quickly, "I didn't mean to try and… that was my bad. I was on edge because of the box, and I was in a zone I guess and I didn't know what happened and you came in with no warning." He said this in a short choppy way; nodding each time he said something. When he looked back up at Herminie she still looked confused. He then registered what he had said and tried to make it clearer.

"Well, this box appeared out of thin air, with that folder. I was working and it startled me, and I thought I was being attacked so I drew my wand, and then seconds later you opened the door and again, I thought I needed to defend myself," Draco tried again.

"Oh… ok, I think I… get it... Draco," Hermione nodded, stumbling slightly over his name. His shoulders dropped in relief but he noticed the slight pause. She walked into the room, keeping her wand in hand, as Draco quickly lowered his. She approached the box that lay in the middle of one of the tables in the room. "Dumbledore wants us to open this when everyone arrives," Hermione stated eyeing the note tapped to the top of the box. "Or rather whoever sending it does."

"Who's it from?" Draco asked, starting to arrange the other tables to go around the one with the box on it. He pushed the chairs in under the table, to give people room to walk around freely until they got started. He had arranged the tables earlier, and had also closed the windows and opened the curtains to light in.

"It doesn't say," Hermione mumbled, looking over the box again. "The letter must be on the inside."

"What doesn't say?" Ginny asked, entering the room. She had dressed like she should be on the runway, but in uniform. Her school shirt was under about twelve thin silver chains that hung around her neck, and her skirt had silver laced edge around it. Her socks had silver hearts that were running away from small arrows that ended just above the black styled tennis shoes she wore.

"Are classes out already?" Draco asked, looking over to the small flood of Prefects coming through the door.

"Yes, the bell rang not even three minutes ago, didn't you hear it? Then again, there are many beings that don't want us to hear bells…" Luna said, wandering into the room, beginning to talk to herself. "Though I don't know why…"

"Right, well, is everyone here?" Hermione asked. She around at everyone, as everyone else did their own counting, confusing one another. Blaise would randomly say a number to try and throw people off track, and Luna started giving everyone strange looks every time they'd try to count her.

"Just a sec," Draco said, counting people's heads. "…Fifteen… we're one short. Does anyone know who's missing?"

"I do! Pick me! I know I know I know!" Blaise said, jumping up and down in place. People began to back up, to give him room. "Can I say it? Please?!"

"Ok Blaise, why don't you tell us who's missing," Hermione said patiently, while Draco just shook his head, smiling.

"Nobody," somebody said from the door. Amy Camp strode in, and stopped next to Sarah Quest. "Though I am sorry I'm late. I had a to talk to Professor Flitwhick about my class project."

"What's with the box, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Pointing at the small crate that rested on the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh I guess we can find out now…" Draco said, taking out his wand again. Waving it a few times, the nails that held the top down came loose and he went over to pull it off.

They all gathered close as he lifted the top of the box, only to be pulled back suddenly, dragged meters away, by their wrists. Some hit the walls; others hit a table or chair. They all let out surprised yells, and sounds, and when it quieted down, Hermione let out a rather frightening, "FRED! GEORGE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**A.N./ What could to oh so innocent Fred and George do? They'd never do anything wrong, those sweet little angels, the Nicole would know! Though, they can do the occasional joke, but always in 'good' fun. **

**Anyway the Nicole would like to thank Laurenmlbc, missygrace101, PiscesHatesScorpios, xxxtriplequestionmarkxxx, and MoreThanLikelyCrazy for their wonderful comments!  
**

**No songs were used today sadly… though Funny Farm by Neuroticfish was mentioned. Strange song that one, the Nicole used to find it sort of creepy scary, but now it's just funny. **


	13. Pairing Up With Trouble

**A.N./ Hello everyone! The Nicole welcomes you back for lucky thirteen! Yay! The Nicole still can't believe that she's made it this far, but the Nicole will not keep you, go find out what is in that strange box… or rather what was…**

**Sadly, the Nicole only owns the plot… but one day she will own her own story that will need disclaimers!!!**

Chapter 13

Draco

Hermione Granger is a frightening girl. She does not get angry often, from what I hear, and most people believe that she is, at all times, calm and collected. I've seen her loose her calm and collected self. Once in third year, where she actually hit me when I started mouthing off to her, Harry, and Ron. Another time, once during a war meeting, where she nearly threw Harry against a wall, because he was talking about how he was going to fight all on his own, because he did not want anyone else harmed. Hermione had gone ballistic and pulled Harry out from his hero ego and yelled until he admitted that he needed everyone's help to defeat the He Who Is Now Six Feet Under Cement.

Right now though, as I sat about a foot from her as she seethed at a little card that was attached to her wrist I couldn't move. One, because if I did, and she redirected her anger at me, I would not really be in a good position to defend myself, since I refuse to hit girls. She would no doubt start by yelling, but nobody would ever see her get ready to punch, it comes out of nowhere for goodness sake.

Second, I believe I am now currently handcuffed to this crazy woman.

Yes, I believe that's right, her right hand is currently connected to my left one, and she's still cursing at the tag that hangs from the chain that is connecting them. There are about 20cm (about 8 inches) of chain between us, hanging from very thick, but light cuffs that now hold our wrists tight. They actually seem to be skin tight, covering some inches of skin.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked from the other side of the room. I look over to see that she is currently stuck with Zack Tents, a Ravenclaw who was in her year. I look around and notice the boy girl pairing that the rather unusual cuffs created. Blaise and Samantha Wolffe, and Alana Thornback with Dean Thomas to name a few. Everyone stood awkwardly, trying not to use the hand that connected him or her to someone else, while at the same time staying away from the person they were connected too.

"What is in the note, Hermione?" Luna asked, who was currently connected to a confused Weston Forts.

"Here's what's in the note, '_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope being Head Girl isn't to hard on you, we know it must be pretty easy without us around, and since we haven't heard of any new pranksters that have done anything but make a few people dance, we have decided that we would come up with a surprise of our own! We know it must be difficult, and that you miss us dearly, but we think you could make a few new friends this way. Here's how it works, those cuffs will connect you to a boy, and it's always this way, you can only get out when the time runs out. Dumbledore will be no help, and let's see… oh! Right, they're magic so… trying to cut through them, unlock them, or otherwise escape could come with some interesting consequences… _

_With love, mischief, and a little magic,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_P.S. Tell Ginny we said 'hi' and that we may have to kill whomever she's attached to, if we hear anything._'

Hermione paused at the end, glaring at the note before looking over to Ginny. "Hi, from the twins." Hermione then ripped the note off the chain and continued to tear it into smaller and smaller pieces before setting the small pile on fire until it sizzled itself out. I think it was a little over dramatic, personally. Though I don't feel any remorse for that little piece of paper. So it was the Weasley twins that caused this?

"Hermione, what do you think they meant by consequences?" Kim Prom asked, as Terence Terrell inspected their cuffs.

"I really do not know, with them it could be anything from boils, to growing feathers, a signal to Peeves, spider attracting, umm… oh, turning your head backwards, or I guess worse situations with the cuffs. They got very creative this past summer after the war was over, they were making all kinds of things. These must be brand new, I haven't seen them around or anything… maybe they have a key, that the will send and that iss what they meant by time," Hermione said looking down at the metal bracelet around her wrist.

"If that is the case, can not we just get mum to give them trouble until they fold? She knows them too well not to succeed eventually," Ginny asked, sounding hopeful. She looked rather strange, trapped on the ground, caught between Zack and the table she had knocked into. She's the more confident kind of person, or at least she started to be after her first year. Right now though she looked really tired and sad.

"Not if they do not go around the house anymore, they do have their own flat, they just can not cook…" Hermione sighed.

"Well what do you want us to do? I can not be seen going into the Ravenclaw common room, especially the girls dormitory, and I don't think that Teresa would appreciate coming into the Slytherin boy's dorm," Val Tin stated, holding up his left wrist to show how Teresa Sold was practically dangling from the wrist brace.

"Oh my goodness! What about getting dressed or cleaning up?" Amy Camp said pressing her free hand to mouth while the other dangled by her side next to Dennis Creevrey's hand.

"Draco, what do you think about all of this?" Tim Goldwin asked as Sarah Quest sat mutely beside him.

I look at Tim, and then look to see if everyone was looking at me, they were, _damn_. "Well, I believe we should go to Dumbledore-" I start; only to have everyone say how 'we are not supposed to' and 'he will not be any help'. "At least, to ask for rooms to put everyone in," I finish, starting out yelling and quieting down as they did. "Hermione and I can both teach everyone here how to change clothes without having to strip, and we will all have to make do with cleaning spells. As for sleeping, we will see what we can arrange after talking with Dumbledore. Does everyone understand?" I ask finally, everyone nodded. "Ok, then if there are no objections let's go over now."

Everyone walked in a somewhat awkward silence, if they tried to start a conversation with the person they were attached to, the conversation turned suddenly awkward. If they tried to talk to their friends they felt like they were being rude to whomever they were attached to. I was pleased to see that we only ran into one lost first year, before appearing in front of Dumbledore's office entrance.

"Ok everyone, Draco and I will be going up, but as to not crowd Dumbledore's office, we'll bring him down here to discuss what is going to happen," Hermione said, pushing her hair out of her face with her free hand.

I look over, noticing my first name, but I keep my face blank. I guess it is going to be a first name basis from now on. _Hmmm… Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…It will take some getting used to, but it is not a bad name I guess. Unique, so I guess I haven't ever used to before…_I was pulled from my thoughts as Hermione said the password 'Licorice Whips' and started to walk forward. I had not been paying attention, and my wrist had lifted up in front of me before I started to move.

Walking forward I stood on the stair just behind Hermione as the stairs rotated. I looked and there she was looking back at me, the fact that she was one stair higher put her just barely below eye level. I am about 188cm (putting me at about 6' 2") while guessing from this she's about 167cm (putting her about 5' 6"). She blushed when I looked at her and turned to face the door that we were almost at, that lead to Dumbledore's office. _What was that about? And, is that music? Oh no…Please do not tell me that it's coming from Dumbledore's office? _We opened the door to see Dumbledore striking a pose, and singing then move his hips in a way I didn't think was possible for a man even near his age, whatever his age may be.

_You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time..._

**A.N./ Hello All! The Nicole here is so confused, she had to check and check and check again to see that all this was correct. Goodness gracious, it took ages, it sounded easy to start… Oh well, now you know what's in the box, or what was. **

**The Nicole would love to thank GreyEyed, missygrace101, and some mystery person for reviewing!**

**Here is the info, in case anyone got lost at any point… like I did.**

**Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood , Teresa Sold, Zack Tents, and Tim Goldwin**

**Slytherin: Blaise Zambini, Alana Thornback, Val Tin, and Samantha Wolffe**

**Hufflepuff: Terence Terrell, Weston Forts, Amy Camp, and Sarah Quest**

**Gryffindor: Ginny Weasly, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevrey, and Kim Prom**

**Pairings:**

**Tim Goldwin - Sarah Quest**

**Blaise Zambini - Samantha Wolffe**

**Luna Lovegood - Weston Forts **

**Alana Thornback - Dean Thomas**

**Teresa Sold - Val Tin**

**Ginny Weasley - Zack Tents**

**Kim Prom - Terence Terrell**

**Dennis Creevrey - Amy Camp**


	14. Where Could I Find A Spoon?

**A.N./ Greeting earth-like beings, today the Nicole will be writing, since she is home sick, and can get it done! Yayyyyy!!! Anyway the Nicole has been thinking about this for a while and has decided its been much to long since we had a song so… we're going to put a few into one chapter! W00t!**

**The Nicole does not own these songs, nor does she own Harry Potter, Hermione, Draco, or Johnny Depp… though she we LOVE to… sniff. Ok, now on to the story.**

Chapter 14

Hermione

Dumbledore stood before us in a white leather jumpsuit, with an eagle imprinted on the back. He also had all of his hair piled up onto his head, and his beard was tucked into the suit. He was swinging his hips and holding onto a microphone pole. McGonagall was standing next to him in a hoop skirt and a loose top also dancing… I think I may be having a nervous break down… I hope I go blind… oh no, he is going to sing. _Why can't this school be normal? I've suffered enough, really, I have. Why can't anyone understand that?_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine_

McGonagall let out a fan girl like shriek and swoons when Dumbledore shook his hips in time to the drums. I felt something crawl up the back of my throat but I fought hard to keep it down.

_Well they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Yeah they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine_

I want to leave, but it seems my feet are rooted to the ground. I somehow tare my eyes away from our rather disturbing teachers to look at Draco; he has his hand over his eyes, and seems to be holding in his laughter. Sure, he can sit there and laugh, and I am going to have nightmares for weeks of McGonagall and Dumbledore's old bodies, gee what a great person.

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine_

Dumbledore is walking up to McGonagall now… He just threw her! Oh my god their doing that weird swing dance thing, EW! I think I just was just flashed by McGonagall's skirt! I put my hand over my eyes and press hard, debating on wither or not to find a spoon first to get them out.

We_ll they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Yeah they said you was high-classed  
Well, that was just a lie  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
And you ain't no friend of mine_

_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a hound dog  
Cryin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit  
You ain't no friend of mine_

I can hear them breathing now, and it seems that they have stopped, and are out of breath, but I really do not want to chance it by looking. I hear Draco clear his throat and I can also tell, by the pull on my wrist, that he is straightening up.

"Professor? May we come in?" he asks, keeping his voice clear of any emotion or sign of if he had just seen that little… whatever.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, won't you come in?" Dumbledore said, though I still have not taken my hand from over my eyes I can hear him summon two chairs and walk around to behind his desk to sit. Draco started forward, and I followed by the wrist, trying to avoid things that may be in my path. From what I can remember from a moment ago, all I have to avoid is a small table, and that Dumbledore would have put the chairs just beyond that.

I finally took my hand from my eyes as we went around the table, and I saw McGonagall staring at the cuffs. She seemed about ready to blow a gasket, so much for the 'calming effect' people talk about after singing. "Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked, outraged.

"That's actually what we came up here to talk about Professor," I say, ducking my head, still not able to look either of them in the face. Draco took over, explaining that Fred and George had sent the box, and what had happened after we opened it. I helped explain how Draco had come up with the idea of separate rooms and different ideas on how to handle it after confirming that Dumbledore had no idea what to do about the handcuffs.

"Well, this is quite the story, I will get to the rooms in a moment, but before that let us go down and address these prefects, I am sure they are wondering where you have gone," Dumbledore said smiling.

We all went down the stairs and just as the stone moved out of place, music flowed to us, once again. Draco started to laugh, aloud, and this shocked me more than the sight of Blaise and Samantha Wolffe standing on top of the platform that was for the suites of armor that lined the halls.

They were both in Slytherin Green, and silver. Sam's usually long red hair, would normally reach her waist, was pulled into messy pigtails and teased to stand randomly around. A tight tube top, and frayed short plaid skirt finished the look. She had boots that reached up to her thighs and she was laughing. Blaise had on a tight t-shirt that showed off his arms and black pants that were low on his hips. His dark hair fell into his eyes as he gave a charming smile to the crowd. The girls shrieked their approval. He dancing was a little odd, he did not seem actually keep rhythm, but he was trying. All the prefects were cheering them on, and yelling out for them to sing. Sam held up one fist and the small crowd cheered. I noticed how the clock down the hall had just turned to six-thirty, signaling to everyone that it was time for dinner, and time for students to usually walk the halls… and how two different common rooms walked by here to eat. The crowd was doubling in size before our eyes.

_Yeah, here we go!_  
Sam said excitedly, as people started to gather, and the crowd grew as we stood at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He walked out into the crowd and started to jump with them. Draco laughed harder at that before going out there himself, making me follow him into the crowd. 'Go Blaise!' he yelled smiling. I looked back to see Professor McGonagall had also joined the crowd. I was expecting her to either start yelling at Samantha and Blaise or start in on the students but instead she put her fingers to her mouth and let out a long whistle. Blaise pulled out a microphone and started to jump up and down.

**It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same**

Blaise sang, finally getting the rhythm by watching Sam. They smiled at one another before Sam pulled a microphone out of midair and began singing on her own.

_At my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see_

I started to feel better, that crashing wave of relaxation finally took over, and I could see that the crowd had started to change. Their uniforms blurred into normal street clothes, and Dumbledore was back in that strange white suit.

**That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be**

The crowd started cheering as Sam raised her wand up and had sparks fly. Those sparks formed words, the lyrics. People cheered and started to yell out the words, I was one of the people singing along, laughing. I felt someone take my hand and looked over, seeing Draco smile at me. I smiled back, as I sang and we both looked forward.

_**You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,  
you... don't wanna be you**_

I had a strange feeling, like I had done something strange, my mind was saying things like, _Did you just smile at Draco Malfoy? Are you still holding his hand? Does that not seem just a LITTLE strange to you?_ Not that I was going to listen to it, I was having fun and that was not going to stop. Sam lowered her wand and started to do a two-step while singing.

_Go to college, a university, get a real job,  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind_

Blaise took Sam's hand and started to dance with her as he sang out the next part, both of them were laughing. I really need to look for this song, I don't remember listening to it before. I should find it again, I like it.

**Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be  
**_**You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you**_

_**  
**_The words were over their heads again, the music settle slightly, and they both faced the crowd, pretending to be serious. They both had two hands on their microphones, and held them straight in front of them. They shook their hips to match the lyrics as they sang.

_**Shake it once, that is fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay****Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again.  
You...do not wanna be just like you**_

_**  
**_The music built again suddenly and everyone jumped up and started screaming as the lyrics came up again above them_**.**_

_**  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna  
be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel  
me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem**_

The cheering was deafening, and I wanted to clap, before realizing my hand was still being held by Draco. _Wait… Draco Malfoy is holding my hand…I think I am in shock, I cannot move… what do I do?_

I felt him also stop, realize what was going on and suddenly drop my hand.I really cannot blame him; I mean that is I guess what I wanted to do. Therefore, I should not be upset that he just dropped it. _Why would I be upset over that?_ Please do not tell me I hear another song starting…

**A.N./ Hello people, just a quick note at the end to say thank you for reading all the way up to chappy 14!! The Nicole is so proud! The Nicole would also love to hear what you people think of the fic so far. **

**To be clear, the bold in the last song is Blaise and the italics are Samantha, whose name was shortened to Sam at some point, mostly to look less formal, and when it's both, both are singing… I bet most of you knew that but just to be sure! **

**Special thanks to those who reviewed; missygrace101, Laurenmlbc, and Grey Eyed! You all will be receiving telepathic cyber cookies any second now… Done!**

**The songs that were used today were:**

**Hound Dog – Elvis Presley**

**The Anthem – Good Charlotte **


	15. I Heard That Hermione And Draco

**A.N./ Hello world wide web of fanfiction readers! The Nicole is back to say that this story is far from over… though fifteen chapters seems very very very… very long already. Ooooh!!! Draco and Hermione holding hands! How did that happen… really… the Nicole does not really know. Anyway on with the story!**

**P.S. The Nicole does not own this wonderful series but she wishes every time she finds a four leaf clover or that one flower thingy that you blow and all the little tuffs fly off…**

**The Nicole owns nothing, seriously. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. In fact, if what she owned could be factored into a number it would probably be negative… end of that little bitty rant. On with the show!**

Chapter 15

Narrator

The crowd was still cheering as Sam and Blaise took each other's hand, raised them up, and swooped low for a bow. When they stood, again they smiled at one another and jumped down from their platform into the crowd. Draco and Hermione avoided each other's gaze as they began to tell the students that they were going to miss the feast if they did not start moving. The crowd was chattering happily, beginning to move on to get to their dinner when something new was heard. They had made it to the Great Hall, and everyone looked around as they heard someone say,

_You've got me poppin' champagne  
I'm at it again  
Caught up in the moment  
But not in the right way  
I'm falling in between  
Tearing up at the seams  
We're just aiming to please  
And aesthetics don't hurt one bit_

A cheer went up as everyone looked to the balcony above them where Harry, Ron and Neville Longbottom all stood on the edge. Neville stood in the middle, holding a microphone while Harry and Ron stood slightly off to the sides with a guitar resting in Ron's hands while Harry had a base. The girls swooned and the boys hooted as they began playing properly, and Neville really started getting into the lyrics, shaking his hips and his head in time to the beat from drums that were nowhere in sight.

_So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to_

Everyone saw their strange clothing, the large clock hanging around Neville's neck and the 'tough' clothing Ron wore with a rag tied on top of his head threw people off as much as seeing Harry with a fuzzy suit on. Pointing and smiling people started to talk about how they would dress if they were up there as well, and so their clothes began to melt. Laughing people started to have their clothes change similarly, trading hats and jewelry with one another. Gold and silver chains were handed around, huge hats to little doll size ones filled the air, being thrown up to see who would grab them. Girls compared earrings and clothes while the boys laughed at how strange the others looked.

_Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?_

_  
_The students began jumping up and down in time to the music, screaming for Neville, cheering him on. Neville smiled behind the microphone and winked at a few of the people below, causing the screams to turn shrill as the girls yelled out his name in a chant. Hermione laughed aloud when she saw this; finally relaxing as she saw that her clothes had become something she would see in a music video. A tight red leather skirt covered very little while her gold tube top squeezed her tightly. Gold hoops hung from her ears as a small red chain snaked its way down to her belly button, forming a necklace. Her practical shoes turning into red and gold heals, that were about three inches high, a little tall for her liking, and gravity would probably make her pay for it later, but she didn't care.

_You've got me thinking that  
Lately I've been wishing  
The television set would show me more  
Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest  
I strip down my dignity  
They can take all of me__  
But they won't ever take what I still believe._

Hermione felt a tug on her right wrist, which made her look to Draco who was holding the chain that connected them, as he showed her a devilish smile. He was in a dark green button down shirt that was open all the way down, and black pants that had zippers put on them at random. He had chains that looked like real platinum and there were about six of them cluttered around his neck and laying on his bare chest. Hermione's eyes widened slightly as he pulled her gently to him, and they began to dance. Her heals made her closer to his height, so when she looked up at him, there was not much distance between them at all. She blushed quickly and looked down, hearing Neville singing.

_So follow me down  
Take this all the way  
Any way you want to_

Draco pushed her out gently into a spin before pulling her back in. She laughed, and took both of his hands, showing him how to spin both of them at once, how to slide down each other's arms as they parted. He smiled at her and laughed with her as he joined her. People around them also began dancing with one another, friends grabbing partners; the prefects all danced with the one that they were connected to, though none of the shyness was there now.

_Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
And my eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream_  
_And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?_

Hermione giggled as Draco pulled her back to his front and started doing a slow turning walk with her. She heard him say her name once near her ear and shivered. _I wish I had done this an age ago. Draco is such a great dancer…_ Hermione thought quietly, only slightly aware of how strange this thought was. She felt as if someone might be watching them, but did not think she was in any danger, they were probably just watching her because she was dancing with Draco here. He would surely protect her if anything bad were to happen.

_I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there  
I know, I know, I know  
That there's a place for me somewhere out there_

_  
_Draco pushed her out again and danced normally with her thinking, _What made me think this girl was so prude? She is so much fun; I cannot believe I used to dislike her at all… Wait… something is wrong… She looks so cute when she smiles like that… I really do not care what is wrong. _Draco spun her again and pulled back just dancing across from her now, seeing her laugh and turn carefully in the heals she was in. He carefully pulled her out of the way of two boys who went together in a body slam. She looked back, her eyes open wide in terror. She looked forward and broke out in a startled giggle, smiling again but this time in thanks.

_Why don't you say so?  
I think I'm caught in between  
The nights and days fly by  
When I'm lost on the streets  
My eyes, they despise you for who I am  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?  
Give up and let go  
I'm just a boy with a dream  
And you can take one look  
As I fall in between  
With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be  
Why don't you say so?  
Why don't you say so?_

Draco and Hermione stepped back once, giving a mock bow to one another laughing before once again reality came back and they could not look up from the floor, stuck in their bows. They were able to see closely how their clothes changed, Hermione saw her shoes change last, fading slowly back into her black school shoes.

_That did not just happen_, they both thought quickly. In unison, they both stood up and moved as far as the chain between them would allow them to separate. Their arms rested easily at their sides so they were not even a foot apart, but both were too embarrassed to acknowledge that fact.

"Hermione!" someone called. Hermione snapped her head to look up seeing that Harry and Ron were both looking at her with shocked looks on their faces she could tell that she was not only going to have to acknowledge that she had just danced with Draco, she was going to have to talk about it. By the way, their now rushing down the stairs it can be obvious how she would be talking about it a lot. "Hermione," Ron panted as he appeared in front of her. "I think, we need, to talk," Harry stated, panting and pointing towards the old tapestry that hung just down the hall. I looked at the crowd of people staring at us.

"Busted," Hermione muttered. She heard the people around her chatter around her, she could hear the rumors really starting to fly... I am most defiantly not pregnant!

"Um, ok, just one moment," she said clearing her throat. "Time for the feast, everyone off now. All prefects, try to compromise on where to sit, and if you can not ask Dumbledore to make a table in the back for you." The way eventually cleared but Hermione did not look at anybody, even as the door closed behind the last student.

"Hermione, would you like to tell us what is going on?" Harry asked, noticing how Ron was barely controlling himself.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Hermione said quietly. She turned and started to walk to the tapestry Harry had pointed out earlier. She pulled it back and stepped through the wall that was there, as if it was Platform 9 and ¾ on the way to the Hogwarts express. Draco followed cautiously, though he was not fond of the idea of going somewhere private with the golden trio.

He could stand Hermione, she was the good and 'logical' one of the group, but all of them at once? _Really? I had better have my wand ready just in case. _Harry followed him, then Ron, until they were all standing in another wing of the school, and it looked as if they had just walked through a wall. Draco looked around and realized that they were one floor below. The trio Harry and Ron the lead the way to a large painting that was of a giant fruit bowl.

Everyone watched as Ron reached out and gently tickled the pear, while glaring at Hermione and Harry_. I bet Malfoy did not even know about this place. It could have been our little secret, but no. What is Mione even doing with this creep? What the bloody hell is going on with those hand cuffs!?_

The painting swung open to reveal the kitchens.

This is going to be fun, Harry thought sarcastically as he made sure everyone got through safety before him.

**A.N. So yeah, do not really know what the Nicole wanted in the end… maybe some drama will come up and bite them all on the… hind end! The Nicole was totally going to say hind end. The Nicole would like to take this moment to send out secret cookies to everyone! Anyone reading deserves one! Yay!**

**Thanks to AryaMartell, Rasika-chan, Laurenmlbc, and missygrace101! Love it when you review (hint hint).**

**The song the Nicole used today:**

**Poppin' Champagne – All Time Low **


	16. Which One is Crazy?

**A.N./ Hello to all! This is the Nicole, back for another round. Ready to rock… write… whatever. Anyway the Nicole has decided to try and finish this story, and get the other two or three she has stored somewhere in that large space her brain is supposed to be. She will also be working to get those up, and bets everyone who enjoys this story will also like those… right? **

**On with this story, that the Nicole does not own, while she is responsible for the plot!**

Ron

'The Awkward' settled immediately over us. It hovered like a cloud, thick and ready to pour at any moment. I watched as Harry started a conversation with Dobby while some other house elves brought us treats. They walked carefully around Hermione, trying not to get within her reach, in case she had one of her hats stuck into her pocket. She had her head down, nibbling on a cauldron cake they had brought. She had filled it with strawberries and whipped topping, her favorite.

Then there was the Ferret himself, the only person who didn't belong here. He was watching Hermione eat, his hands on the table, folded together. He was deep in thought, probably thinking stupid ferret, evil thoughts. The bloody git.

"Hermione, would you mind explaining why Malfoy is here?" I asked, leaning back so that the house elves could unload their pies and treats onto the table. I was trying to relax, seem at ease, like Harry told me. He had said a few times that if I kept being so brash all I would get was a lecture. I really did not want to be lectured in front of Malfoy.

What was Hermione even doing with this waist of breath?

"Ron, Harry, I was going to try and talk to you at… well now. Here's the situation," she said, pushing her hair back with her left hand, only for it to fall forward again as she told an insane story about the prefects, Fred and George, and Dumble's musical number. Good old crazy man.

"Wait, so two more song are off the list Hermione?" Harry asked, to clarify.

"Why are you asking about the songs when I just told you the prefects staff is hand cuffed to one another…" Hermione asked. She looked at me and I looked back at her, trying to guess at what she was waiting for. I tilted my head and she sighed.

"Ron, Harry, you two do realize this means that Ginny is handcuffed to a boy correct?" she asked, her voice growing faint as she moved back from the table a little.

I

Saw

Red

"Ginny is handcuffed to a boy? Who is it? What house? If he's older than her I will kill him! Why would Fred and George do this?" the questions came out one after another as I hit the table, and moved back, so fast my chair fell back against the ground.

"What do you mean she's handcuffed to a boy?" Harry asked, standing as well, looking at Hermione. I'm glad I can have my friend on my side for this.

"She is connected to…" Hermione started before trailing off, her eyes fading.

"Zack Tents," Malfoy provided, drinking out of his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"What year is he in?" I asked the same time Harry asked what house he was in.

"Fifth year Ravenclaw," Malfoy and Hermione answered at the same time. This cleared the fog that Ginny seemed to have created in my head.

"You said that at the same time," I stated, pointing at the two.

"We both are Heads, we should know everyone who is a prefect," Malfoy smirked, leaning back in his chair, and placing on of his shoes on the table to tip it back.

I know something is going on here, I give Malfoy the glare, and try not to just squint my eyes at him. I need to think of something in retort and I wait as I begin to see something that would make him very upset.

"I bet you are really excited to be cuffed to Hermione, Malfoy," I state smiling. "You probably have been fancying her for a while if you had to go so far as to ask your father to pay for your Head position." The bloody guy had probably planned this himself to try and get to Hermione, then Harry. I was not going let him think he was going to get away with it,

"Ron," Harry said, his head down and shaking back and forth. I looked back at him, wondering why he looked like that, doesn't he want this Ferret gone as much as I do? I look back towards Malfoy and Hermione's end of the table to see them both staring at me. Malfoy was lost in thought, his brow crunched in confusion, while Hermione was looking at me like she wanted to hit me and at the same time ask me a really difficult question.

It was that moment when Hermione finally opened her mouth that Malfoy's foot slipped and he fell back, pulling Hermione with him. She squeaked as she feel back with him, dragged by her wrist. He made a sore attempt at catching her on his chest and groaned. He had hit his head on the ground, and was now holding it with his free hand.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry and I asked, trying to get her attention. She was sitting up and looking at Malfoy.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Draco, I think you're bleeding," she stated, shocked.

"DRACO?" I yelled looking at a shocked Hermione, looking up at Harry he looked equally confused, and Malfoy, the slimy and scheming ferret, seemed to be passing out.

Samantha

I was being dragged down the hall by a very worried and slightly crazed Blaise Zabini. He had a wild look in his eyes and he was talking a mile a minute about how enemy spies had finally made their way into Hogwarts to capture all the blondes in the world. He was trying to be funny I think, and he was talking to Pansy. She looked worried as well, but it was under a cool look and a little make-up. Not very noticeable unless you had lived in Slytherin long enough to catch the slight changes in people's expressions. There is a reason that people get sorted into the Slytherin house for cunning, there is a certain power with people who can hide their intentions with a straight face or a very distracting puppy-trait like the two in front of me.

They wold never show it but I believe they are both very worried about their friend Draco Malfoy, who had fallen earlier. I do not know how they found out this fact, I was with them since I had been handcuffed to Blaise and I had not heard a word. I was staying quiet, keeping close to Blaise's side to prevent close-lining shorter years.

"I mean really," Blaise laughed, pulling a little harder on the cuff without thinking. He was trying to get to the Hospital wing faster. "Blondes have more fun, so if the vampires really want to live forever they want to have fun doing it. They are going to take all of our blondes and make them into soup, I do not think Draco would be suited for soup. I think you're right when you told him to eat more the other day. Maybe we should get him to eat more, but then the vampires would come and get him for their soup." He went on and on about the soup that was only plausible to his wild and running imagination. He did not seem to breath between his words, instead focusing on what was a head. One stair case and a hallway until we got to the Hospital wing, where we were not going to be allowed to enter.

I sighed, trying to keep up with the faster Blaise. I think he would get along with Tammy very well. Maybe I should introduce them one day. They could probably entertain each other for hours. I guess I do not really know Blaise that well though. Maybe I should use the cuffs as a chance to try? I'm not really well like in the Slytherin house, thanks to Anna and Gwen. Good thing I like those two or I would have had to do something about what houses they are in.

Pansy, Blaise, and I finally reached the Hospital Wing's door and Blaise flung one open with all his might and went running in, dragging me behind him like a rag doll on a string. I was surprised at how much power he launched himself forward with me on one arm.

I watched as he stopped suddenly in front of Draco's bed. They exchanged some banter, or rather Blaise questioned him ruthlessly about Vampires and soup and how he eats, also getting answers on how he was and if he would be getting out soon. It was almost like code, and Draco seemed to take it in stride. I noticed how Hermione, the Head Girl, sat by his bedside, quiet and ignoring all of us by writing in a book. It was a spiral one that they sell all over the muggle world. Tammy had a few laying around the house so I recognized it easily.

Pansy got a word in, and the three began to talk fast, and in a confusing manner. I watched them for a moment before summoning a chair next to Hermione's to watch the show in a more comfortable manner. It took only a few minutes before the Nurse noticed someone had gotten into her Hospital Wing without her permission, and proceeded to throw everyone out but Hermione, because of the handcuffs.

"He will be out by tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey stated, giving us all an evil eye, telling us to not bother him until then.

Blaise stuck his tongue out at the closed door then looked to me. I looked back at him, wondering what he was thinking. I tilted my head then looked to Pansy who also looked confused.

"Well then!" Blaise declared happily clapping his hands once. "Pansy I will bid you goodnight, but for now Draco has put me in charge of getting all the prefects into their temporary new rooms!"

"What do you mean new rooms?" Pansy asked, her hands on her hips, and her feet spreading apart a little. She looked stern, as she asked, "Does this have to do with the handcuffs again? Have you all even tried to get them off yet?"

"To many consequences come to those who mess with cuffs that have a set time," Blaise said smartly, straightening his back slightly. "Not just the everyday consequences, but a Weasly twin consequence."

I raised my eyebrow at him and looked to Pansy who was now looking surprised.

"Is that how you all got yourselves handcuffed to one another?" she asked smoothly, though her eyes still showed she was surprised.

"Yes, they were trying to help Hermione have a better and more interesting year," he said. I believe this is the first time I've seen Blaise talk seriously since the one time I went into his class while he was giving a oral presentation on Transfiguring mice into bowls.

"So we're going to go around and try to find every prefect pair?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as them, but I do not think I pulled if off quite as effectivly as Pansy had.

"Yes, though it shouldn't be too hard, they can't possibly get into their rooms or dorms with the handcuffs, the real problem will be trying to find the rooms... Dumbledore is not very helpful and only stated what floors they are on," Blaise sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could start to find them and you could round up the prefects," Pansy said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder, and pulling out a small compact mirror. She was running her finger the mirror when it started to talk to her.

"_Girl, you look faboulous today! Why do you keep pulling me out, when you know you have it_ all _going on_?" the mirror laughed.

"Because I like to be sure," Pansy said passivly. "We are going on an adventure Rydle."

"_An adventure? With this chip on my outer left corner? Don't think I didn't notice that. What will people think? I _must_ have it fixed first, really_." The strange mirror was insisting the whole way down the hall that the only way to fix it was to go to a hair and nail salon and get the paint reapplied. Pansy talked to the object like it was her best friend and Blaise looked over to me and smiled.

"People think I'm the crazy one for some reason," he whispered, turning quickly. He started dragging me down the hall. "Now! We must find about... six pairs."

"Seven Blaise," I said, quickening my pace to try and match his larger strides.

"I can only count on days not ending in y, sorry" he said smiling. He was not sorry at all... and all they days ended in y!

**A.N./ The Nicole is just going to say it's not her best work, but she has a nice little song and dance ready for the next chapter anyway. Glad to have you people back! Cyber cookies for all!**


	17. You Sort of Have a Boyfriend

**A.N./ An unlikely pair have made themselves known, thanks to the Nicole's unique-ness! The Nicole wonders if anyone else enjoys these two? Oh, well, who says they are guaranteed a happily ever anything anyways? **

Quick P.S. **This** is singing and _This_ is thinking… sorry for the confusion?

Chapter 17

Draco

I had just closed my eyes again when she started in.

"So you put Blaise Zabini in charge of finding all the prefects and their rooms?" Hermione said lightly, writing in that journal of hers. First Blaise goes on and on about soup, vampires, and my eating habits; now I get to be questioned by the Head Girl. Great, really, thank you whatever fates blessed me with this luck. I owe you one.

"Yes I did, I'm in no position to go and do it myself, and I'm not letting you leave here with my arm still attached to your wrist, it's awkward, and people would question why you pulled off a poor man's arm," I mumbled into my pillow, closing my eyes firmly. Did that work?

"I think Zabini is rubbing off on you, that was rather random," Hermione said, I could practically hear her breath of amusement. Not quite a laugh, but a large smile that she had when she was around her friends. I took pride in that smile; I thought my joke had been quite amusing myself.

"Yes, that could be true, imagination is like glitter, if you even pass by it you are bound to have at least a spec on you forever," I said, remembering my mother. She had been making a mask, and I had coughed or sneezed or something over a pile of glitter she had gotten out. She enjoyed making her own clothes and accessories, making them unique and 'impossible to get'. Leading other women to envy and adore her, her favorite pass-time.

Hermione left me alone after that, letting me drift though memories of times where mother had not quite gotten the 'beautiful' result she had been searching for and had come to something out right ridiculous. Some of the few times my father ever smiled truly in those days. Those thoughts followed me through my dreams, coming to a song.

My mother was walking through the house, with peacock feathers fanning out behind her in a brilliant four-foot span on all sides. She turned to look back at my father and I, knocking over a pot, and my father laughed instead of getting mad. He started to sing, and took my mother's hand dancing her around the room, knocking over other things, but sending spells around behind them to fix everything. I sat on the back of the couch, out of the feather's reach, and watched as my mother tried to protest, but was to busy laughing. It is one of the few memories I have of a good time in my otherwise quiet childhood.

Pansy

I may or may-not have bitten off more than I can chew. I've checked all the obvious places, library, great hall, grounds, but I have yet to find a single pair of prefects or their rooms. I have checked abandoned classrooms, closets, and alcoves and found three pairs of couples, but again no hidden rooms. I had to put away Rydle, before she could lecture me on the importance of thinking things through or something, or beg some more for a touch up. I was going to pull her back out and ask if she had any guesses as to where I could possibly find the rooms when I heard some music from down the hall.

I looked around the corner to the left but saw no one, so I walked a little ways down and heard something behind one of the walls. I cannot possibly be surprised by there being music behind a wall, when I'm at Hogwarts at least, but still I do not know what to do. What if it is one of the rooms Dumbledore assigned and someone just happened by it. I walked in front of it, wondering how to get in without intruding.

The bricked turned clear, and I was looking through them towards someone with their back to me, looking up at the ceiling with a guitar in his hands. He was on a couch, his feet propped up on the arm, while his head rested on the other. He had two large black things around his neck, like ear warmers but they had a cord that didn't connect to anything. There was a floating book in front of him that he looked at carefully as he strummed.

They led down to a big black box, with mesh on the front of it, and it was moving every time the guitar was strummed. The guy opened his mouth to sing along when I recognized the voice, and more importantly the hair. Ronald Weasley knew music?

**All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall**

He took a breath and slid a little lower on the couch.

**All night**  
**Hearing voices telling me**  
**That I should get some sleep**  
**Because tomorrow might be good for something**

I could a smile spread across his face, and I leaned against part of the wall that was not clear. I wondered if the wall was protecting me from the music.

**Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why **

_Maybe it's because he does this often?  
_

**I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me **

**Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train**

_No, not Weasley. He doesn't look like he would have the patience to learn an intrument, let alone learn how to play one well enough to sing along_.

**I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me**  
**I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me**

_But then who am I to judge? Most people couldn't even guess what I do in my spare time._

**Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be**

His tempo increased, and he leaned his head back, taking his eyes off the book and closing them. _He is rather good, and he's really getting into the song. Maybe he is possessed by whatever has gotten into this school?_

**I been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me**

_I could just ask him, maybe he or his friend knows where there could be rooms. They know Dumbledore pretty well._

**I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me**

_So why aren't I moving. Maybe I would be intruding. I think I'll leave._

**And how I used to be  
Hey, how I used to be  
How I used to be, yeah  
Well I'm just a little unwell**

_I think I will go._ This is the last thought I had before I pushed my hand against what should have been a solid wall, before feeling that little tug near my stomach. That little jump you feel when you realize you haven't quite caught yourself when you are standing and you start to fall.

**How I used to be  
How I used to be**

My rather ungraceful entrance was accompanied by a rather embarrassing 'frump/plop' like noise as I hit the ground on my hands and knees. I am looking at the ground as the last note fades off forgotten and hope to Merlin that the wall had somehow also left me invisible to Weasley.

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ron says. He sounds surprised, which I guess makes sense. He didn't exactly know someone, let alone me, was watching him during is private guitar time.

I close my eyes anyway and try to subconsciously will myself to apparate myself out of here. When that didn't work immediately I pushed myself to stand and dusted off my knees and hands nicely. I looked up and saw Weasley, still completely confused and mouth hanging open at me.

"Hello Ronald Weasley. Long time no see," I say pleasantly. "I did not know you played the guitar."

"Wha?" he said, not understanding. He was standing and making his way over to me. I sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening that I didn't blush. Why would I be blushing you ask? Because Ronald Weasley has never looked so good before. He robe was open, showing just a black t-shirt that displayed his nice Quidditch muscles and a pair of slacks, hanging loosely. Take into account that every girl goes weak at the knees for a musician and you've got one completely new Weasley.

"Um, the guitar?" I say, pointing stupidly behind him. I couldn't be anymore stupid right now. _Where is your Slytherin pride Pansy!_

"Oh, yeah for a few years now… why are you here Pansy? How did you find me?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Draco needed someone to help him find the hidden rooms in the school for the Prefects to stay in while they are… stuck together. I volunteered because I was bored," I try to say in a blasé tone, but I still couldn't help feeling like I was trying to hard. _RELAX_.

"Really?" he said, his arms crossing in front of him. His t-shirt rose up an inch or two. _You sort of have a boyfriend you sort of have a boyfriend you sort of have a boyfriend you sort of have a boyfriend you sort of have a boyfriend you sort of have a boyfriend you sort of have a boyfriend but not really you sort of... _"Why isn't Draco looking himself?"

"He's stuck at the Hospital Wing for the night. Something about falling over a chair," I say, deciding direct eye contact was the best.

"Oh," he said, looking sheepish suddenly. "Yeah okay…"

"So… did you notice we are having a civil conversation?" I ask. _WHERE DID THAT BLOODY HELL COME FROM?_

**A.N./ So… The Nicole has introduced the other awkward that she has always adored. Not many like these two, but she feels that they really needed to not only show up, but become a little bit of a duo later on! Let the good times roll.**

**The Song Used Today was…**

**Unwell - Matchbox Twenty**


	18. Trademark Slytherin Look

**A.N./ The Nicole is happy you people enjoyed her last chapter! She was jumping for joy at the reviews, and was quite excited to see people had also liked her song choice. Cyber cookies to all. Now on to the main event!**

**This Nicole does not own Hogwarts, Draco, Hermione, the songs, or anything really, the plot is hers though!**

Chapter 18

Narrator

Blaise and Samantha

_Hogwarts is big. Hogwarts his huge. It needs to stop being confusing. Hogwarts is big. I need to figure out where we are before someone figures out I'm lost… Mostly Sam since she's the only one here. I've been here seven years and I still do not know my way around…I think that's bad, but then again I can just fly out of here like that Peter Pan fellow, he knew what he was doing. _

Sam was giving Blaise odd looks as his expressions turned from confused, to what looked like anger, then confused again, then lost in what might have been a good memory. They had been looking for the other prefects for some time now without any luck and she was starting to wonder if he knew where they were at all.

I keep expecting to see something familiar, like… okay so I don't know, the hallways all look the same. But maybe a classroom I've used, or a painting that recognizes me and shouts out it's exact location to those who don't know where they are. That would be nice, I would make friends with paintings like that, but I do not know if I would ever be able to find it again. Wait, if it told me where it was I could find it! That would be nice. I could name it! Wait it would already be named with my luck, stupid artists naming their works.

Blaise's expressions continued to change, distracting him occasionally on where he was going. He stumbled over a loose stone on the ground, and almost turned right into a wall, missing the actual turn a few feet behind into a different hallway.

**Did Blaise hurt himself thinking? He seems to be having some trouble. They should probably have a map of the school for situations like this. It would make our job as prefects a lot easier. Now that I think about it how has he been a prefect so long without knowing where he is going? He must know, there is no other way it is possible. **

After another 'you are quite strange' look from Sam that Blaise finally noticed. His expression turned blank before something that resembled a 'you're on' smirk came over his face and he gave her the same look.

_Why didn't I understand before? She was challenging me to see who could look at the other one like they are strange when they obviously quite normal, thank you very much._

He gave her a 'you are weird' trademark, Slytherin look. He had difficulty keeping it before bending over at the waist and coming up with a new look 'you are unusual' eyebrow frowny face, but again could not hold such a face for long and give up.

**Blaise is quite strange, maybe he is as weird as they all say he is… But then again judging a book by its cover will deprive you of knowledge. My Anna and Elodie have taught me that for sure. **His new face caught her off guard and she felt a smile come up from some where in her.

Sam's free hand comes up and covers her mouth lightly, Blaise saw her amusement in her eyes. _I won! She gave up! Victory, victory for Blaise_.

"Hi there," he said, waving the hand connected to hers.

The 'you are unique' look is back but she is smiling through it. "Hello Blaise," she responded. "Where are we?"

Drat, she has found out my master plan of Distract the Sixth Year so that You Look like a Pro plan. But for those in the know, it was called the DSYYLP. Try to say it, just try, and you look like you are drinking some overly thick milkshake. That's why I like it so much. Draco would think I was ridiculous, and Pansy would be trying to sound it out a different way, causing my dreams to shatter. Ah, good times with good friends.

"We are at Hogwarts of course," he smiled at her. Willing someone to suddenly have a case of amnesia is difficult and takes all of his sugar levels to focus but sadly it was not enough.

"Where in Hogwarts?" Sam asked, tilting her head in front of them, showing that they had come to a dead end.

Drat, time to pull out a plan, a good plan hopefully… like one that could work. Working would be nice. "What we need is a plan," Blaise said putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh? What kind of plan?" she asked. She walked around me and started leading them out of the dead end.

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I want one that will work," he said, putting my hand to his chin_. I've completely given up hope in impressing Samantha in knowing my way around Hogwarts and have decided to change tactics into seeing how long it takes her to call me a 'weird person' or 'loser' or other such characteristic names. My record is twenty seconds and my longest was three hours. I'm confident I can break… some kind of record, or maybe get some kind of story out of this._

His past encounters in this have never been good, and the stories he thinks so fondly of are often told over and over by other Slytherins, exchanged for various reasons. Most stories now told in the Snake's common room started with "Blaise met this person…"

"Working would be nice. Why don't we try going back to the classroom where we had the handcuffs put on us in the first place? Maybe some of them went there," she said softly.

"Capitol idea, let's do that," he said beginning to lead her down the hallway to our right when he felt her stop behind him, pulling his arm back slowly.

"Um… it's actually straight ahead from here, see?" she said, pointing down the hall.

"I did not know that… but if I did I still would have chosen my way, it seems quicker," he said, now pulling her along, a slow jog away from the room.

Pansy and Ron

Silence hung in the air as the two stood there staring at one another. A civil conversation now broken by a few careless words. Words that seemed to come out of nowhere. Pansy held down a groan she felt bubbling just beneath the surface as the urge to hit her head against the wall next to her also grew.

Ron seemed a loss for words. It was not as if it had not registered to him that he was talking to Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin, it was just that he had been busy and did not care. But now that she mentioned it why did he not care? He was not the kind of person to get over a situation without a lot of help and council but talking to Pansy had been easy. To easy. She must have done something to him, and he was willing to call her out on it except for the fact that she was the one who told him that it had happened.

"We could be under a spell you know," he said finally, folding his arms over his chest looking her over slowly, as if the spell would be hanging around her as plainly as a cloud of smoke.

"That is true," Pansy agreed, taking a chance to look him over as well. Yeah, she could live with this spell if it's true. Ron looked fine to her, no problems what so ever with this spell.

"But who would want to put a spell on us?" Ron asked.

"There are a lot of bad people in the world," she said offhandedly as she tried to stop her drool reaction in check after seeing him fold his arms. _Keeper biceps… _"So, do you want to help me find the spare rooms?"

"Sure," Ron said, surprising himself. He thought carefully before smiling at her. He almost noticed how she bit her lip in reaction but dropped it when he realized it was Pansy, and probably not possible. "I think I know exactly how to find them."

Hermione and Draco

Hermione sat quietly listing all the people she had been aware of singing, what songs had been 'crossed off' the list, assuming that after the song is sung it wouldn't be sung again, and catching up with her diaries. She was writing up a history of her time at Hogwarts as well as all of her adventures outside of school with Harry. She intended to get them published as non-fiction in the wizarding world, and maybe send a few to her friends in the muggle world as 'fiction'. They would get a kick out of their childhood friend Hermione being a 'witch'.

There was a soft knock at the door, alerting those in the room that someone was there. Hermione turned to look, and saw a few pairs of eyes looking through the thin opening there.

"Hello?" she ventured, looking to Madame Pomfrey's closed door. The nurse had not heard the knock, and was not coming running out, wand in hand, to stop whoever had come to disturb her patients.

"Hermione," Ginny said, poking her head into the room.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in astonishment, her stage whisper going over the room in a hush.

"We don't know where else to go, a few of the Prefect pairs and myself don't know what to do," Ginny countered, dragging Zack across the room to talk easier. The rest of the prefects stayed behind, nervously watching Madame Pomfrey's door.

"Draco sent Blaise, Samantha, and Pansy to look for the rooms and Prefects nearly an hour ago," Hermione said, checking the clock as she did so.

"Well it hasn't helped much has it?" Ginny asked, puffing slightly and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know I've been here," Hermione countered dryly. "Have you seen them at all?"

"Nope," Ginny said simply.

"Okay, maybe they're still looking. Go and find everyone, stick together, and meet back here," Hermione said finally, sighing. "Be careful though, Pomfrey has really good hearing. I don't know how she's missing this."

**A.N./ Well thanks to everyone reading, the Nicole hope you enjoyed it!**

**And she asks that you review? Please? **

**No song this time, next time though… for sure?**


End file.
